Just Don't Touch Me
by Shi No Mo No Tenshi
Summary: Kagome has a bad childhood, for who her parents are. Kagome is making something out of it since she was old enough to walk. It was a few years later that she found out what her Daddy was & she lost her Mommy. Her Daddy is a gang leader, one of the top three in all of Japan. She found out after Mommy died, they were so young, it was breathtakingly sad, but no one could change it.S/K
1. When She Was Little

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, It just so happens that I really like this anime.

A/N: thank you for the reviews that I already have on the summary! To be honest I was just thinking about it and how it would be like for Kagome if this came to pass. So, the summary came to be. Although you might see different writing fonts because me and my co-writer ( brother, actually, he just likes to be co-author). Just a heads up! ^~^

* * *

Summary!

Kagome has a bad childhood, for who her parents are. Kagome is making something out of it though, since she was old enough to walk. It was a few years later that she found out what her Daddy was &amp; she lost her Mommy. Her Daddy is a gang leader, you see, one of the top three in all of Japan. She found out after Mommy died, they were so young, it was heart breathtakingly sad. No one could change it. On top of that only a few people knew what Kagome was going through, but Kagome wouldn't accept their pity for her. Kagome would never leave her brother in any shape or form unless she was forced to. And that was a vow she was going to keep.

* * *

Chapter 1: When she was little

* * *

Kagome had a strange and hard life, yes I know everyone says that, but hers was a little different. You see, even when Kagome was only four she felt like someone was always out to make her life miserable or something… she just couldn't understand at the time. Kagome had friends, yes, but they never stuck around when she needed them most,and all her teachers resented her. She just could never understand why. So, instead of having her heart broken so many times because her friends wouldn't stay with her and come home crying, she made her own games that she would play by herself.

It was because of how she secluded her person to herself that made her so smart and she became the best in the school; even over Suichi and that almost never happened. Although there was one thing that no one knew… not even her mom knew. Although, that wasn't a surprise, her parents kept secrets from her, she could tell from how skittish they were around her every time she asked a question.

She always knew about many things about her parents since she was little, although she never paid attention to it until now. She loved her parents, but because they were hiding things from her she could never have an actual relationship with them.

It was because of that that she started to distance herself from everyone, for she didn't want to have another relationship like that with anyone again. Even though she distanced herself, she still managed to become the most popular person in the whole school.

Kids younger than her or her age looked up to her while kids older than her wanted to be her friend or get her advice on things that they was going through. They all just wanted her guidance in life.

She grew older knowing that these people around her wouldn't stick around if things went bad. She never expected anything from them; well, that was her belief until she met Sango. Sango was always there for her, through thick and thin. Surprisingly, she was the very first true friend that Kagome ever had.

It was a couple of years later after she met Sango that her mother was giving birth to a baby. Mother and father wanted to be surprised with the gender, it was just how they were. She and her father was forced to wait in the waiting room while she was giving birth, though.

They were sitting at the edges of their seats waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what is going on. After another 15 minutes the doctor finally came.

" Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor said, looking around the full waiting room.

"Right here! Tell me doctor, please. How is my wife?"

The doctor smiled at him because it was good to see that some men actually cared about their wives and not just call them baby mama's.

Your wife is doing fine, along with your new son. Congratulations."

Kagome's father breathed a sigh of relief., while Kagome was bouncing in place because she was so excited to learn that she had a baby bro now.

" Right this way sir. I believe it is high time that you see your wife and your baby boy." The doctor said while gesturing for them to follow him up to Mrs. Higurashi's room, Kagome and her father followed close behind.

Kagome's father looked down at her, although she was completely oblivious at the time he quickly looked ahead so that he didn't run into something, or someone.

'I wish this changes things, but it doesn't.' He thought to himself. 'My throne over the gang still falls to Kagome, when she is ready of course, but still. She is the first born so it goes to her when she turns sixteen.'

He thought with sorrow filling his heart. He had hoped that his first child with his wife would be a boy, hell, even she hoped! She didn't want to put their baby girl in the middle of this if she ever gave birth to a little girl, but the Kami's didn't work in their favor.

On top of that he already told the gang that the heir was a girl, so now he can't go back on his word… The people that he most trusted were the ones that shadowed her everywhere she goes. Some of them even became teachers to be close to her during school hours. After that thought he sighed and told himself that he would think about this later.

They were near the room now and he was growing excited because he was about to meet his son. It made Kagome wonder if he was this excited when she first came into the world. But she didn't dwell on that thought because she had things to think about.

One was what fun activities she would do with her brother, and the other was how she was able to read her fathers thoughts. It was the first time after all…

Kagome shook her head and went back to thinking of fun things she and her brother could play when he was older. Kagome's father looked down at his daughter and smirked. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head and knew that she was planning something.

Then Kagome got it, when her brother was older she would teach him everything there is to know about soccer! Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called out to her.

"Kagome, come meet your new baby brother." her mother said looking at her waiting and expecting her to come near.

Both her parents smiled at her when she looked up to them to see if it was okay, with that she raced over and crawled up on the hospital bed to see her new little brother.

She smiled down at the baby, for he looked too cute while he looked around to see all that he can. He then looked at her, he tilted his head and blinked at her.

She was thinking about how adorable he was when her father cleared his throat so that he could get her attention off of her brother and on to him.

Kagome looked up at him with a questioning look, waiting for her father to speak.

"Kagome, now that you have a brother you have to promise me and your mother one thing."

He said with a warm smile on his face while mom looked over joyed and serious at the same time. Kagome's mother was very expressive when it came to her feelings, although she never there for the full intent of it. Only father was because it is said that her father was the only one that could stand the full blast of it.

Kagome snapped out of her musings when her mother started talking to her.

"Kagome, we understand that now that you have a sibling you will joke around with and always have fun, but there is only one thing we ask of you. Will you always protect our brother? Through thick and thin?"

Both of her parents were giving her a serious look and she just knew that they weren't playing around. All the same, Kagome never took promises lightly so she nodded her head vigorously and she had a look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooo what chu think, ne?

A/N: Everyone is gonna die so don't get attached...jk...or am I? XD

Ja ne!


	2. Still Young When Time Came To Claim Her

**_DISCLAIMER: Go back to chapter 1_**

Chapter 2: Still Young When Time Came To Claim Her

* * *

When Kagome made that promise to her parents they smelled the true smile she has ever seen in a long time. She always thought that they were never fully happy, like they were pressured down by something that they didn't want to tell her. It always bugged her to no end to see those looks on their faces.

Although, Kagome didn't spend much time on the thought since she wanted to spend some time with… er…

"Mom?" Kagome said looking up at her.

The woman looked down at her, breaking her quiet talk with her husband. " Yes sweaty?"

"Well... I was just wondering, what is the name of my little brother?"

Kagome's mother looked to her father expectantly. You see, it's not that they believe the father should always name their children it was because Kagome's mother named their first child (which is Kagome) now it was his turn to name their son. It was simply how they did things, which was kinda odd to any other person, but what ever.

Her father looked thoughtful for a moment until he finally came up with a name

"Souta. His name will be Souta Aki-yume (Ou-Kee-You-me/That is the way I am pronouncing it so no flames!) Higurashi, your little brother. And Kagome?"

Her father looked down at her with a look on his face that said no funny business. Kagome never liked that face because she thought it didn't suit him well, but all the same she looked up at her father, strait in the eyes to show him that she knew now was not the time to play.

"Will you protect your brother? I am not playing around and you need to answer this question truthfully. Will you protect your brother from everyone, that includes us as well."

Kagome didn't really have to think about it, she knew what her answer was because she already promised herself. When Kagome makes a promise, she never breaks it, not even it is a difficult promise.

"Yes, I will protect my brother."

Her parents smiled at that, because now she promised them this one thing they can always be a great family. Kagome could also see in their eyes like there was a burden on their shoulders about this whole ordeal and now that that wait is gone they could live peacefully. And that was all they asked for at the time.

* * *

**_A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER!_**

* * *

Kagome remembered that day, and that was only three years ago. Kagome is now only 10 and she has grown in such a way that no one can make her cry out side of family. This all happened because of the stupid bastard, and that's in Kagome's opinion.

Because of the man that broke into the Higurashi house, life was a living hell for Kagome. The guy that broke into the house was a year and a few months ago, nut the worst part is twas that the bastard killed their mother. Mr. Higurashi didn't know what to do with his life since his wife was gone; she was shining light in his life that he always loved, for she was his soul mate.

However, now that his wife was gone he was a black pit of despair, and because of that he started to drink, then he went back to his gang to rule over it, and finally most times he was drunk he would abuse Kagome in any way he felt like in that moment.

So as you can see life wasn't really that good for her, but she always made sure that her brother didn't see or hear any of it. but one thing she couldn't get over was that her father was one of the major gang leaders that ruled over a third of the city. She found out one afternoon when her dad a a gang meeting at their house.

From that day forward she could never look at her father the same way again while he wasn't drunk and she wanted to go live with her grandfather, but she couldn't leave without her brother, so she always had a few bags packed stored in the deepest pit of her very large closet so that her father wouldn't find it.

Kagome had to grow up fast so Souta didn't have to, and she was sticking by that until they got out of this hell hole.

* * *

**_MORE YEARS LATER!_**

* * *

It has been a several years now and the abuse only got worse, yesterday her father came a hair too close to raping her. However, she still hasn't told the authorities and now she's 16. Kagome is only sticking around the house now is for her brother and for her training since Kagome is about to become the leader of the gang when she turns 18, but even though Kagome didn't want this she is willing to do it for the sake of her brother so he doesn't have to do it.

Her little brother was her world, and also her rock to stay sane besides Sango. Yes, Sango is still around and she hasn't gone any where because she is one of Kagome's rue friends besides Ayame, Miroku, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagura. Those were the true friends that were always there for her and she even use to have a crush on Inuyasha, but that died a year ago because she saw how happy he was with Kikiyo and she wasn't about to split them up for her own gain.

They were the few people that knew what she was going through and would always try to help her, even though she declined every time they asked her if she wanted to come live with them, but they understood since the time were the met her little brother Souta. Souta was 9 now, but he was still oblivious to what is going on around him and that was what they hoped for.

Though everything still continues with everything that is happening around them. And not everything stays hidden forever, you just have to hope and pray that it will stay that way...

* * *

Short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Also, I will put up another poll! the poll is if you want Inu no tashio (or Touga, which I like to call him) should get involved or will he be cept out?

If you want a say in the matter vote on the poll, for if you don't then I don't count it!

Review please! I want to know what you think!

Ja ne!


	3. When Will You?

School.

It was every students nightmare, but for Kagome it was her safe haven. Home was her nightmare ever since her mother died all those years ago when she was a little girl. So, because that was her safe haven she got straight A's and never got in trouble. She didn't get in trouble because if she did then that would mean an even harsher beating from her father when she got home to her drunk father. Well - he was drunk most of the time, not all but still.

Kagome was currently walking the halls since she had a free period. At the moment it was passing period so she had to wait for the rest of the students to vacate the halls, then she would find a quiet place to work. But some of the kids were staring at her because she was limping, other students just kept walking because they didn't want to be out of there own world to be concerned about someone else. Kagome snorted. 'Self-centered jerks..' she thought.

She was limping because she has two fractured ribs, bruises across her midsection, and a almost broken ankle. She got these because her father got pissed at one of the people in the gang and decided to take his anger out on her. It was just pure luck that Souta was up in his room playing video games and she knew he wouldn't be out for a couple of hours once he started. Pure luck indeed, but she wondered how long that would last before he finally caught on or he would come down right in the middle of the abuse.

" Hey, Kags!" A voice yelled to her from down the hall. She turned, to see who it was, and then she smiled.

¨Hey Bankotsu! Miroku!¨

Bankotsu and Miroku are two of her friends that she grew up with. So, they were more than friends, they were her brothers. Those two along with one of her other friends would always stand up for her when they were younger and she would get bullied. Because of them people would be too scared to talk to her or even date her, since they have a record for repeating incidents that were in that category. The funny thing was that Kagome didn't care about that…

Kagome only cared about having her brothers with her. That's what made her happy since ever because no one would talk to her. What was a good thing though was that because of them she met a few more people, and with them she felt complete. They created their own bubble, you could say, that only their group talks to each other and no outsider could break them apart. That's how much they trust and know each other, that was their bond.

"Are you still going to Inu's after school so we can head out with the group? Or is your dad forcing you to stay home for the month or so?"

She sighed. She planned on asking her father yesterday, but it only turned out that he was too drunk to understand what she asked him. She just hoped that some of the guys that she asked to keep any liquor from her father would do that so that she could ask him. Then he was free to drink all the liquor that he wanted because her little brother was staying at a friend's house for about two or so months. Kagome innerly smiled at that.

Souta and his friend Kohaku -who just so happens to be her best girlfriend's little brother- were inseparable during breaks or whatever school holiday because they acted like they were brothers, or better yet twins! They were so adorable-

"Hey! Earth to Kagome! You in there *clicked his tongue* or naw?"

She blinked, then seeing the hand in front of her face waving. 'Wow, I must have really been deep in thought…'

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Bankotsu huffed," Figures! We talk about something important, like getting away from her dad- " Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth while Kagome looks around to see if anyone was listening.

" Shhh! You idiot you know we aren't suppose to say that in school! Kami only knows what would happen to Kagome if anyone found out about that!"

Miroku hissed, completely irritated with his brother and how much he blabbed to everyone, surprisingly this was the only secret that he could keep because he was so close to Kagome. I mean, don't get me wrong, there had been a few _almost _slip ups, but in the end it all was fine.

Most of you would think it was cruel that they weren't telling anyone about what is happening to Kagome. It kinda is when you look at in in hindsight, but the thing is that Kagome made them swear an oath not to tell anyone when they found out about her abuse. In fact she made all her friends swear to the south, they always pleaded for her to tell someone but she only said," If I tell someone and they tell the police the gang would fall apart, I would have to take over sooner rather than later and all the other crime bosses would seek me out to either kill me or try to marry me! And if not that, they will stick me in some foster home maybe far away from you guys! So no! I am not telling anyone yet!"

That shut them up about that, but when they got older they always found excuses to get both Souta and Kagome out of the house, one way or another. Like parties and birthdays- especially holidays!

"Anyway…. No, things were bad last night so I couldn't ask, but I am asking to day though so I will be at Inu's later tonight. Hopefully…"

0#0##0#0##0#0##0#0##0#0##0#0

The day passed fairly quickly, and so on her way home Kagome prayed to all the Kami that were listening that her father was sober and would say yes to her request.

Kagome stepped off the bus and took a huge breath before starting her trek up the stairs. It took about fifteen minutes because of her injuries, but finally she made it to the top of the stares look at her house that was a distance away from the main shrine.

'Id to ask him I hope… But I won't jinx myself just in case...'

She was now standing right in front of the door to her once home, now prison. She took a breath and held it while she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Dad! I'm Home!"

'Kami, please let him be sober...'

Sooooo, it's been awhile… Don't hate, but my beta ( A.K.A. My brother) was like 'I don't feel like writing' since we were taking turns, then the next day he had a fight with dad, got kicked out and now moved back to his biological mothers house. Haven't heard from him since. So yeah, don't kill me, have school now but I promise to try and update all of my stories more frequently!

Love you all,

Shi No Mo No Tenshi B)


	4. Sesshomaru's Side

Okay people, here is another update, but I need to know! should I have Touga involved in this *clicks tough*

or naw? I will post a poll on my webpage! let me know what you think! if you have any ideas PM me and let me know! You never know if I'll take your suggestion into consideration for the next chapter! B)

**_Oh! And by the way I will not accept a vote unless it's on the poll from now on!_**

* * *

Why did he have to be stuck with his idiotic half-brother for the break?

That is what Sesshomaru kept asking himself over and over again, for he was trying to figure out why his father wanted him to go along. '_Maybe because he knew? No, that is impossible! I have been extremely careful as to not let anyone know about __**THAT**_… _So why am I going and if he did find out, how so?'_

It was so peculiar to him, for even if he had a crush he would never tell anyone about it. Since he was a demon he had a long life and he also had a beast in a cage inside of him that would always tell him if his relationship would work or not. However that didn't mean that he never tried.

The one relationship that he thought that it was going to last. Her name was Stubami (Sue- Bom-ee) and they were young and desperately in love with each other. They were planning on getting married, and they also found out she was pregnant. It was his and he was a proud man so they decided to wait until their baby was born for them to have their wedding.

That is how Sesshomaru got his beautiful little girl, Rin. However, not to be cruel, but it came with a price. Tsubomi died during childbirth and only little Rin survived. But Sesshomaru knew what really happened. Tsubomi was murdered during childbirth by inserting poison in the drip that was connected to her.

Whoever did it wanted not just her to die, but also their child. Sesshomaru knew he had enemies because of the business that his father ran, but he never thought that they would go so far and try to kill his family! So, because of that he raised rin out of the public eye and erased every document even mentioning Rin, he took her birth certificate because it was the last thing that Stubami ever held or written since they signed it before the birth.

Other that that one copy everything was either erased or destroyed. Protecting her was what he was hell bent over for who knows how long. This all happened 250 years ago when she died and yes he grieved and mourned and then he got better with the help of his baby girl. Although, she didn't even know because Sesshomaru never showed her how much he grieved, he always put on a happy face for her. When he wasn't around her he was cold and distant ( he started turning cold and distant when Tsubomi died) and buried himself in his work, only surfacing for her.

Now he was back in school had a few crushes, but this time around he listened to his beast and never pursued any of them. And now he is the student body president of Shikon High. Not really thinking about his lost love and actually looking forward to the future, instead of behind him- the past that has his lost love written across it. And for him that was a huge achievement in of itself.

"...maru?"

"Huh?" Oops, he slipped into his own world of thinking again… And it was about his past love, no wonder he missed everything the person in front of him said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, to finally pay attention to the world around him. '_Wait… Who is talking to this Sesshomaru?'_

Sesshomaru looked down a bit, but there right in front of him was one of his close friends Sango. The most ironic thing is, though, is that she is dating Miroku, one of Kagome's best friend and they started to become best friends. So in other words- he is starting to learn more things about Kagome through Sango and Kagome don't even know it… Yet.

He gave her a questioning stare that said all Sango needed to know. So she sighed, she had really thought that he was listening to! I mean he always had that distant look in his eyes, but this takes the cake!

"Honestly Sesshomaru! You have been spacing out more than usual lately!" She said, then looked hard him in the face for a moment. After that moment her eyes softened.

You were thinking of her again weren't you? Stubami? You were thinking of her…"

Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh that no one could pick up on.

'Dammit!' he thought.

He could never hide anything from this girl, even when they were kids! (A/N: Yes, in my story Sango has a little demon blood in her so she could live as long as Sesshomaru- so sew me! …. _Not literally though_...) It was always hard and she always found a way to weasle it out of him in the end in some way or another.

To avoid the conversation and the scolding she was likely to give him, he quickly changed the subject. "What did you need of this Sesshomaru? You usually ask what you want and be done with it."

She Shot him a dirty look," Hmph… Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were going with us."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Inuyasha, me, Kagome, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Shippo, Renkotsu - Suikotsu will be driving us, so -"

"Okay, I get it. Yes, I am coming along - although it's not my choice in the matter." He said, cutting her off.

She shot him a quick glare then smiled. " Great! Now we just have to see if Kagome's going or not! _Hope she does to get away from __him __though…" _She whispered the last part, but Sesshomaru was still able to hear her.

'To get away from who exactly? Is she in some type of danger?' The last thought made his beast rumble in the back of his mind in his cage pacing up against the bars. In other words his beast was doing the agitated walk which meant that he was sooo not happy.

'Great! Just what I needed - an agitated beast! …. But, really… Is she okay, or is she in danger?'

Oh... He had no idea! But... Will he ever?

* * *

B) I hope you liked it! please Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Oh, Crap Class!

I need more votes people! And Remember I only take in account to the people who vote on the poll!

* * *

After that thought Sesshomaru turned to Sango, seeing that she was mulling over a choice. He has seen that face many times and the face meant that she was either going to tell him something important or tell him something so to not get him on her tail. He smirked inwardly; she was not the only one who knew her best friend well, it was the same with him to her.

'I will get her to tell me later...' he thought menacingly. ¨ Sango, If we do not hurry now you and this Sesshomaru will be late for 4th period. Now do you?¨

She shot him a glare. " yeah, yeah,, yeah! You don't have to be sarcastic most of the time ya' know! I mean seriously almost always you just have to make a sarcastic comment on something and be a jerk about at the same ti- Hey! Are you even listening?! Hey!"

Sango started to run after Sesshomaru, but he just kept walking down the now almost vacant halls. Though they did make it to their class on time, but barely. As soon as they walked into class the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Well, it's nice for you two to join us. You two just barely made it-"

Another kid came barreling in the door. The kid was panting like he had just ran from one side of the school to where they were now.

" Unlike Mr. Rodgers here, who is late, per usual."

The class gave a mixture of quiet snickers, chuckles and giggles. That was happening, until their teacher shot them all a glare that said 'One more noise out of you and you are all getting extra homework!' And for the students that was the worst because he always followed up with his promises and or threats. The class was silent in an instant and actually considerably pale.

" We are sorry Mr. Fury, we won't let it happen again!" Sango rushed saying.

The teacher now known as Mr. Fury turned and looked at them with his one eye. " Well, Ms. Taijiya; I know that you and Sesshomaru over here can keep your word and not show up late. For Mr. Rogers, however, I cannot say the same thing at all. Just go take your seats"

Rogers flushed red and bowed his head in shame and humiliation. Then the three of them went and took the last three available seats all the way in the back. They then proceeded to take out what they needed for that class- their Chromebooks, headphones, paper, mechanical pencil. Their school didn't allow regular pencils, the principle always said they made a mess and were distracting every time a kid got up to go to the pencil sharpener.

The chromes book was because the world was going toward the digital age and so they were the first school to have most of the stuff they were learning online. The principal also said that with Chromebooks that it was more of self pacing and it make you ready for college because the teachers weren't going to follow you along and make sure that you did the work or not. No, it was either you do it and be fine, or you don't do it and you drop out of the class.

Easy, simple, done. And the name for their school is USC Hybrid High School. Their motto: They want to be the best school in all of Tokyo and the other is Create a Multigenerational Change.

"Now class to day we are learning about body system a bit before we go outside and work out." Did I mention that Mr. Fury was their Phys. Ed. Teacher and he didn't do things like other schools do? Yeah, he teaches the student from the range of the actual sport to self defense and offence.

And there was two word that all the student used to describe him.

Scary and Monstrous.

And Surprisingly enough, those two words fit him rather well.

**^ ^ ^ ^ Anyway- back to the three in the way back of the class… ^ ^ ^ ^**

Sango looked sympathetically at the dude that was sitting next to her. She reached over and rubbed his back a little in comfort. "It's okay Steve-san! I'm sure you'll be early one day," she whispered to him. Sesshomaru just looked at them both. "Hn." was all he said.

Sango shot him a glare,Sesshomaru smirked; all the while Steve just slumped more in his seat.

'Well, isn't this day starting off great?'

_Take note of the sarcasm in that thought._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Just so you know I don't own the name USC Hybrid High School, it actually exists and it is in downtown Los Angles! And I actually attend said school and it is true that we use Chromebooks and most of what we learn is online! The only thing not online is math! Kami, I hate math….

If you don't believe me you can look it up on Google!


	6. Sango's Shock

DISCLAIMER: Go back to chapter 1.

A/N: I need more votes people!

* * *

"Hey Everyone! I'm home!" Kagome yelled so that every one there can hear her. She knew that the most trusted people of the gang hanged around her house all day before going to their own homes. It was a routine that no one broke; don't get her wrong, it's not like they force them to stay! They just stay because to them all it's fun to hang out with each other. It was like have more family members around the house.

However, recently no one was home when she got there so that mainly contributed to the abuse that her father would give her. That was actually part of the reason why she turned goth, she felt as though no one cared for her anymore. Besides that, well, you'll learn about those later.

Kagome was expecting her dad to come thundering down the hall at her. She expected him to beat the seven layers of hell into her. She expected another day of torture, pain, and agony; so she closed her eyes- waiting for it. But what she got was something that she didn't expect.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

Her father just wrapped his arms around her in a gentle welcoming hug. A hug that Kagome haven't had since she was a little girl. Her eyes opened, staring at her fathers back as he hugged her like he was insane when she realized it.

He wasn't drunk!

* * *

Sango and Sesshomaru were heading to Sesshomaru's house, the Tashio mansion. His parent told him that he just had to bring Sango with him because they had some news for him. He didn't know this morning when he left, mind you. No, they called the office; so he was called to the office to answer the call that was to him. They wanted him to bring Kohaku too, but he had kendo practice that he couldn't miss. So, now here they were walking up to the mansion that his family lived in ever since they were kids.

When they got there and the maids took their stuff and everything, there was his step- mother, Izayoi. She had a grim look on her face, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy - like she just finished crying. Her face was twisted with pain, horror and mortification, like the face many people get when they just heard a family member died.

Both teens looked at each other before going over to her. Her eyes were looking straight forward unseeingly, like she was seeing a ghost none of them could see. But then she suddenly looked at the two of them and leapt at Sango, wrapping her in a bear hug. Saying something incoherently, that sounded very similar to 'I'm sorry' but they couldn't tell.

"Wait, what happened? Why are you acting like this, I can't understand what you're saying! What's going on?" Sango said to Izayoi. Izayoi took a deep breath and took a step back, releasing Sango from her hold.

"Sango, there was an assassin attempt on your parents. Your father died while defending you mother since she was in labor and your mother died right after she gave birth to your new baby sister. She was killed by the assassin in his last breath, the baby, however, is perfectly fine." Izayoi started to break down again," She didn't even name her baby before she died! The government is thinking about taking Kohaku and her into foster care because they think you won't take care of them!"

The rest of her words came out in gargles and half breaths so they couldn't understand. However, Sango wasn't listening to anything any more. She was in pure shock; she sunk to the floor silent tears rolling unnoticed down her cheeks. her eyes glassy and unseeing. Now she understood, now she understood why her father always looked over her shoulder when they were out, why they set up a room in the house for when her mother would go into labor instead of taking her to the hospital like a normal family would do.

Sesshomaru was next to her shaking her shoulder, calling her name, trying to get her attention by doing funny faces - anything to make her respond, but she was too far gone to hear him. Right there, she made a promise to herself and to her parents that she would raise her younger siblings and avenge their deaths. Even if it was the last thing she would do, she would do it.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he had no clue on what to do. Then it hit him like a bull coming full speed at him; call Kagome! She was the only person that knew how to snap Sango out of one of these trances that she was in! But how is he going to contact her? Sango's phone! He started to search her backpack when he spotted it in her back pocket of her jeans.

Pulling the phone out gently so not to jostle Sango into violence by moving too quickly around her. Also he felt like he was violating her because he was reaching in her pocket. Once he had the phone out he quickly dialed Kagome's number that was listed in Sango's contacts.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" Came the angelic voice of the girl he had a crush on from the other line.

"Kagome? It's me, Sesshomaru."

'I hope she doesn't hang up…..' he thought worriedly.

"Oh… Um... Where's Sango?" Sounding astonished that it was him instead of Sango.

"Kagome, is there anyway that you could come to the Tashio manner right now? It's Sango-"

He heard a gasp on the other side of the line.

"What happened? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Is she injured?" She said in all one breath.

"No- not directly. Someone murdered her parents today and she just found out by my mother. She's in shock and no matter what I do, she just won't respond."

"Kami… I'll be over there in a few minutes!"

"You know where the mansion is?" slightly shocked and surprisingly some wierd part of him was pleased that she knew.

"We were friends when we were younger. You, me and Inuyasha. But after your mother died because of an illness you blamed Inu for it." You could hear the rustle of shoes being put on, then the woosh of the wind while she was on her bike.

"You said that if his mother never came into the picture and had him then maybe your father would have done something to help her. Although, we all knew that your father would have done something if he could, you started to resent him. That's when our friendship finally broke all those years ago. And I never heard from you again."

He didn't say anything, too ashamed at what he did in the past, lost in his own thoughts.

'If I had you then- why did I ever let you go?' he thought mournfully.

* * *

A/N: Gomen'nasai for the late update! School started again and things got a little hectic….

Don't murder me, I promise to update sooner!


	7. Get A Hold Of Yourself!

_**"If you didn't let her go then we never would have had our daughter. That is the reason you had to let her go, it was fated! Are you sorry that we have our daughter?"**_ His beast yelled at him in their joined mind.

_'What? No! I would never be sorry or angry that we have our daughter! It s just that- what if we had her with Kagome the Tsubomi would have never died because of us...'_ Sesshomaru thought back to his beast. Then his beast was silent, clearly he wasn't going to talk to his master anytime soon.

"Sesshomaru!? Sesshomaru, are you there? Hello!?" Kagome called through the phone.

"Yes! I'm here. I was, um, checking on Sango to see if she changed any," Sesshomaru, silently cursed himself for ignoring her.

"Oh, it s okay. Did she change any?" He sighed. "The only thing that has changed is that she has a determined gleam in her eyes, but that's about it. She hasn't moved at all and my mother is still hysterical so she's not going to help us when you get here, so no luck in trying. And my father is on a business trip at the moment, so he isn't here to calm her down I have no idea how to do that," he sighed.

"It s going to be a long night." He sighed, smiling when he heard Kagome giggle from the other end of the connection.

"You got that right! I just hope we can get them back to normal for at least a while for tomorrow's school day I ll probably have to stay there and watch over Sango and make sure she doesn't try and disembody someone. That would be bad," of course she was talking to herself at the moment, not even noticing that she was still on the phone with him.

_"Though kinda cool..."_ he just barely caught the last part,because she whispered it so low and underneath her breath, but he had to laugh at that.

He was on the floor laughing when the front door opened and in stepped Kagome. She stared at him in a somewhat dumbstruck face. She had never seen or heard him laugh, even when they were kids! He would always smirk or give the tiniest of smiles, and that's all the reaction that you would get out of him.  
What was with him?_ 'I shouldn't be laughing at a time like this!'_ he thought to himself.

_'I must have passed out and now I'm seeing things...'_ she thought to herself.  
That's when Sesshomaru finally saw her, and he got up rather too quickly that you would have thought that he got whiplash. Kagome knows he s a demon, mind you, it was just a thought that always came to her mind when it happened. Even though when you think about it you would think that when demons got up too quickly they would at least get a little dizzy.

"Um L-lets get Sango and your mother back to normal." she said, still kinda dumbstruck.

"Indeed." was all he said.

It took them a little over three hours to get women back to normal, well, as normal as you can be after finding out that your parents and best friends (to Sesshomaru's mother) are dead. They were all somber, all thinking about the two people that just passed away. They were always sweet people and even their business is about medicine and healing people! They own about six different hospitals all over japan and even have their own link of clinic chain stores all over the U.S.  
"Well, I think it's time to go and claim my little sister from the hospital." They stared at Sango in shock.

"What? They thought that I wouldn't take care of my sister, and I want her with me because I am going to and nothing they will say will stop me from doing so. I will take care of them and the business that our parent left me!" The other three looked from Sango to each other, then back to her smiling or, in Sesshomaru s case, was the first to speak up, Well, you won t be alone in anything! We will be there for you all the way. Sesshomaru nodded from behind her and Izayoi beamed at the teenagers around her. She was so proud of them and how willing they were to help Sango s little sister, instead of blaming it on the little girl. She was so proud of all of them, that it showed from every pore on her body. If only Touga was here to see this... she thought a little sadly.

Touga would be the one that would know where to start with their current issues and know how to make it all work in their favor. Hence, why he was the CEO of the most major company next to nothing and was the second richest man alive. No one knows who the first is though, they just know that he or she exists, so you never know. Unfortunately though, he was away on a business trip in America and wouldn't be back until a couple of weeks from then.

"Okay, now that we know what we want to do. How do we start? What should we do first, and what about the trip that was planned for us all? We leave tomorrow remember?" Sesshomau said. He didn't want to be the bringer of bad news, but it to said.  
Izayoi was the first one to speak up.

"We move the trip to another week!" the teens stared at her, then she got a little sheepish.  
"Well, we have to get everything ready for the little girl, so we have to push the trip off for another week." Kagome was next.  
"I know! how about Sango and her little brother move in here with you guys so she always has someone to help her look after the baby? And what s not better than have two already parents in the house with her to help?"

"Absolutely! Kami knows how much space that we have in this mansion, and it would be awesome to have you live here so that we always have family around!"

Sango smiled at both of them, That s a great idea Kagome, but if I m moving here I want you to come with me and live with us. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to sputter. "Wh-what? Wh-why would you- How do you think- if he even let me-!" Sango shushed her and Izayoi started to speak.

That would actually be a good idea Kagome. She would need another girl her age to keep her grounded and not go insane from all of this, also I know that Souta would love to move in. He should be here also so that he can help Kohaku cope with loosing his parents." Kagome sighed, seeing the logic behind their thinking was actually right and what Sango and Kohaku needed the most.  
"Fine But I have to ask my father first to see if it s okay to move here. This isn't going to be easy, that for sure Kagome thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I got backed up pretty badly with homework and not to mention my mom wouldn't let me touch my computer because Tuesday was my B-Day. Next one will come sooner, I promise!  
Please review! I need opinions!  
Ja ne!


	8. Wow, Just- Wow

As she said before, this wasn't easy at all. She couldn't even think up a way to ask her father, but he's not drunk so that was a plus. Not a very good one though because her father has been the over protective type since their mother died when she and Souta were still young; well, when he wasn't drunk at least.

'How am I going to tell dad that I want to leave home and take Souta with me? I mean I can't leave Souta here to the abuse- that's out of the question.' she sighed lightly, almost inaudibly,' Damn it! why did this have to be difficult?'

Kagome lost her train of thought when she suddenly bumped into something and fell to the floor, her papers scattering everywhere. She had left the Tashio manner some time ago and went to Starbucks to do some homework. She was walking to the shrine with her work in her binder which was so conveniently located in her hands.

"Ah! My gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into you!" said a male voice that was in front of her, she berated herself inwardly for not paying attention.

When she looked up, she swore her heart stopped for a couple of beats. Their, in front of her and looking down at her was none other than Yukina Kou. One of the hottest guys in school, and a mutual friend of hers ( **A/N:**_Yes he is a guy and no I don't own him. he's from a yaoi anime called Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi look it up on YouTube and you'll find it_). 'Too bad he's in a mysterious relationship with someone that he won't tell anyone about. He really is cute though...' Kagome thought before she started talking.

"No, it was my fault, Yukina! I really wasn't paying attention." she said while laughing nervously.

Yukina smiled," Really it was mine, look, I even made you fall! Man, I am so sorry Kags, here. Let me help you get those papers before the wind carries them off!"

Kagome nodded and they proceeded to pick up all the papers that flew out of her binder when she fell. They heard someone call towards them, but the didn't turn around, assuming it was for someone else and not them. When she stood up straight again and was putting it away in her binder some guy came up behind her, grabbing her wrist .

"Yo, don't ignore me when I'm talking bitch! Now why don't you come with me and we and my fellas can have a good time?" he said nonchalantly even though Yukina was standing right there.

Kagome's face screwed up in disgust," Hell no! I'm not a whore, so back the hell off!" she yelled at the guy who thought she would do such a gross thing. And had the audacity to ask her to do it flat out.

'This guy is either drunk or really stupid...' She thought to herself before she slapped his hand off her wrist and was about to walk away from him and towards Yukina to leave when he grabbed her again, this time, by the hair.

"Hey!" she yelled in pain and anger.

'Okay, this guy is definitely asking for a good punch in the face!' she thought angrily

"I don't give a fuck, you are going to come with us a-" he stopped mid sentence because he suddenly found himself on the the floor, courtesy of Yukina.

Speaking of him, he squatted down next to the guy that was on the floor. "You should just really leave, ne?~ You know that she doesn't want to go with you and you have no excuse to stay.~" He said in a light air headed tone.

To be honest everyone thought he was an air-head because of how his voice is.

The guy on the looked up angrily and asked,"What did you just say?"

"I said-" Yukina started airy and light then- "Stay away from her." His voice dropped so low that it was almost scary to her, and it clearly scared the guy shitless because after he said that he started running.

"Yeah well, We'll be back for her!" the guy yelled over his shoulder, not even stopping to yell. And because of that he ended up running into some other guy that had been walking.

The dude that grabbed her was now laying on top of the other guy, looking bewildered. Kagome sweat dropped, 'Wow, now I actually feel kinda sorry for… Wait- B-But... Isn't that-' "Jankotsu?!"

The dude looked down to the person that he was on top of, only to another guy. The guy now known as Jankotsu gave him a saucy wink with a lecherous smile and said," Why, hello there~! My... Don't you look hot! Why don't you come with me and we can have a good time.."

The guy recoiled so quickly for a human you would think that he wouldn't be able to move for a couple of seconds. Instead he jumped up and ran like someone released the bats of hell after him. All the while repeating the mantra of," Oh, Hell No! No Fucking Way! Oh, Hell No!" The entire way he was running away from Jankotsu. Jankotsu on the other hand was sad that the guy ran away; after all, he did he was pretty cute and would probably be even cuter after he had his way with him, or course…

He sighed,' oh well...I can always find another that strikes my fancy! Like Inuyasha...' He thought with a determined gleam in his eye and an evil chuckle. The two that were standing there looking at him, a.k.a. Kagome and Yukina, just stared at him. For Kagome, the evil chuckle and the unknown gleam in Jankotsu's eyes scared her because all that meant was that there will be trouble coming really soon, she could only hope it wasn't about her love life. As for Yukina… He just wondered what he was thinking about.

Talk about having an bipolar air-headed-ness in the worst way!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I promise to update quicker than this!**

**Now, please Review! I need feed back to see if anyone like this story so far!**


	9. Her Family, His Thoughts

After that little run in Kagome, Yukina and Jankotsu all headed towards Kagome's house. Even though Kagome asked them not to, they still walked her home. Although, she kind of expected that because she always thought that they were her protective older brothers. They always made sure that she got home okay.

Don't get me wrong, she still had a deep connection to Bankotsu and Miroku, it was just that Jankotsu and Yukina looked after her since junior high school. All of them are her brothers in her mind and to her…. That's what matters. Blood may be thicker than water, but the people you make bonds with may as well be blood because to them, they were.

All of them together and her other friends… That was her family besides her little brother. Everyone had, like, their own designated positions in their weird, but connected family.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Kagome being the mother over all of them because she always mother hens after all of them. Bankotsu and Miroku being her older brothers. Jankotsu and Yukina acted like really close relatives to everyone so they were dubbed the cousins. Kikyo was Kagome's cousin by actual blood, but she acted like her younger hyperactive sister, and that took some convincing for her not to be mad about it. Inuyasha is dating Kikyo, so he was automatically the brother-in-law.

Sango was like Kagome's older sister, but she's dating Miroku; in so it became kind of weird because they couldn't put her as Kagome's sister, in the end they finally made her the sister-in-law and she was cool with it. The youngest of them, meaning Shippo, Kohaku, Souta and Sango's new baby sister Rin, were like their children.

Souta being Sango and Miroku's kid because Souta listens to them like they were really his parents all the time. Kohaku being Kikyo and Inuyasha's because somehow they formed a deep bond that couldn't be broken between them. Shippo was Kagome's because she always treated Shippo like he was her own son. It was also decided, surprisingly enough, by Sango that Kagome can act like Rin's mother because she feels like she can't do it herself.

Sango will still be the best sister ever to her and protect her, it was just that Sango didn't know how to raise her like she was hers. She was good with raising boys because she had always been around them when she was younger, besides kagome of course, so she really wasn't good with girl stuff at all. For example, she didn't like shopping and she hated the smell of nail polish like any guy. It's actually really funny, but hey, that's just her and none of them wanted her to change; they all love Sango for who she is and they will never ask her to change.

It was that they were regular people in the public's eye, but the don't have to be around each other. They could get loud and crazy if they wanted to and they would always understand each other. That was basically what family was for. Well, family and _really_ good friends.

Anyway, last but certainly not least, Sesshomaru. Kagome involuntarily blushed while walking behind the two boys. None of them really knew how Sesshomaru fit in this because he never said anything about it to them and he didn't hang around them much to see what his personality type is. All they got was that he was the silent brooding type, but with what Kagome saw that day… She's thinking there is more to him that meets the eye.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Kagome snapped out of these thoughts when she heard someone call her name rather loudly by her ear. She jumped and looked at her surroundings, finding that both of her 'cousins' were directly in her face. She gave a squeal of surprise then fell backwards on the ground.

She put a hand over her heart, trying to calm down her raging heart beat. The two boys squatted down to her level, both having an equal look of concern on their faces.

"Kagome, are you okay? You were standing there staring off like a space cadet for sometime now…" Yukina said with worry lacing his voice.

Kagome gave them an apologetic look before getting up, they stood, also helping her up in the process. "Sorry guys! I didn't mean for you to worry! I was just thinking about… Some things." She quickly caught herself before she actually said Sesshomaru's name. It would have been awful if they had at her saying his name. Both of them were trying to make her tell them how she felt about Sesshomaru, but it was too embarrassing.

_**Way too embarrassing!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru's mind was racing with what had just happened not too long ago. First he was caught by her while laughing, now his mother and his one of his best friends had asked her to move in with them. His words, his two separate worlds that made up part his solar system; the one that made him, well... **him**; was crashing together.

He didn't know how to handle this, none of it made sense to him anymore. He has had a crush on Kagome since they were in elementary together. He never told her because he thought she would reject him then; however, instead of fading away, they only became stronger and more prominent than ever over the years. He was too prideful to think that he was actually in love, no one could love another when they haven't really hung out with each other.

He did admit though that he cared for her deeply and every time he had a chance to be in proximity of her he always found that he had to remind himself to keep his emotionless mask up. He tried to avoid her as much as he could but it always seemed not enough, it was like every other day that everywhere he turned she was there to ruin his plans to get over her. There was that and every time she got into a mess he found himself indirectly digging her out of it.

He may not admit that he was in love with her, but he self proclaimed the role of being her protector. He was always there for her, even when she tried to hide she was in was bad behavior, but he tried to do it in the best way for her sake.

However, he couldn't really turn his bad behavior on her, it was like it disappeared when she was around, but when she wasn't he tried to do it in the best way so no one would suffer his temper besides Inuyasha. Inuyasha always got his temper because of how he is such a loudmouth and his attitude. Not to mention how much the isolate boy curses.

He was the watcher of her internal flame basically. making sure that no one touched her. And when she would stay here for the family party or to hang out with Sango when they have sleepovers (because Sango didn't want to upset her mom while she was pregnant with Rin so they had it at the Tashio mansion, which was right next door to her own family's mansion) he was like the guard dog to her dreams because he was always around when she was having a nightmare. It was weird, but it did come in handy when she was having a nightmare. He wanted her to only have her favorite dreams whenever she was asleep.

Besides that, he always thought their time was like an hourglass. And he was always the sand at the bottom of the hourglass waiting to be tipped over to restart his time with her all over again. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and went to the window seat, staring out of the glass when he was settled into the window seat he was currently perched on.

'What is the strange thing though,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Is that every time I try picturing myself without her, picturing being anywhere else that didn't involve Kagome… I keep drawing up a blank landscape of what that could be. I can't picture myself without her in my life.'

Sesshomaru thought about what would it be like for her to be his mate, for her to be immortal like himself. How they could be immortal. It was a strange, yet pleasant thought. He actually liked the idea of Kagome spending the rest of eternity with him. Call him selfish, but he really liked the idea of that, but the only problem was how to woo kagome to let him court her.

He sighed and pulled the long blackout curtain down, but not for long since it did give most of his room light. He then walked across his spacious room to his full sized walk in closet and grabbed some clothes that he would where for the rest of the day then retreated out of his closet to the rest of the room.

His room was mostly decorated with blues, silvers, and blacks. His bed sheets were black with a huge light blue crescent moon in the middle of it while around it was cherry blossom pattern and color that he has oh his haori that he wore all the time in the past when he could walk freely around with his markings visible on his skin.

His room use to actually be decorated majority of reds, but then Inuyasha came along and claimed red as his color. Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with the twerp so he basically got rid of all the red in his room besides the occasional maroon thing here and splash of red, that looked liked flames, there. Although his room looked like he was being an egotistical jerk, it just so happened to be the things that he actually liked over the years.

As Sesshomaru changed, he thought about Kagome. He thought about all the times he saved her when she was in a tight spot and thought about the faith that she had in him. One day she told him that she had her faith in him to protect her from things. Even Though she could do it herself, it took major convincing to her to let him protect her. And every time she would say that the payoff that she got from it was when he did it again and again everyday.

When she first said that he first thought that he was weighing her down like an open wound during a fight. But then, he started to compare his past to hers and thought about the similarities between them. He thought about how they both (meaning a younger Sesshomaru) had dug themselves into holes and needed someone else to help them pry their way out of it. He then started to compare his past to her future; if his past was like hers then he would have to help her even more so in the coming years. So he conceited and thought of himself as the suture (_**A/N: Def for Suture will be at the bottom**_ **;3**) to her wound and not only the direct cause for the wound in the first place.

After he was done changing he reached over to the blackout curtain to pull them up, but decided to just leave them down in his room. He then walked out of the double doors that led to his room and walked towards the corner of the hallway. Pulling a statue's arm down, a secret staircase was revealed. Only a select few of the staff knew about the stair case, and besides them his father was the only one to know about it; let alone how to find it and where it led.

The stairs went up in a spiral motion to a room up in a tower that was supposedly cut off from the rest of the house and no one could access it because it was only there for decoration. However, Sesshomaru turned the abandoned tower to his study and place of peace where his dimwitted brother couldn't find him. After climbing the stairs it led to a relatively short hallway that had huge double doors at the end. A huge tree was carved on the door and underneath the tree a huge inuyoukai in his true form rested under it, curled under it like it was sleeping.

Inside, the room was pretty spacious and the walls were lined with shelves of books. Some books were said to be lost in history's great battles like the burning of the Alexandria library. there was a huge dark oak desk in front of the window with a plush chair behind the desk. In Front of the desk were a couple of white couches and to the right side of the room was a grand piano with a chase tongue by it, on the left hand side of the room, beside the books, were cases that had his swords in them that he had Totosai **(That's how you spell his name right?)**_ make in the past, that and his father's sword Tenseiga that he gave him many years ago..._

* * *

Suture = (noun version) 1. A stitch or row of stitches holding together the edges of a wound or surgical incision.

**2**. A seam like immovable junction between two bones, such as those of the skull.

_(verb version) _stitch up (a wound or incision) with a suture.

_**A/N: **_This chapter is extra long for all the people that are following the story now (Over 30 people! XD) and the people who review and tell me what they think about it!

Also, there is a song mixed into this chapter, if someone figures it out the next chapter will be yours! Tell me what you want in the next chapter and I'll write it!

Anyway, please review! I need constructive criticism!

Please give me your thoughts, I really need them!

Have fun hunting the song!

**_P.S._** I left major hints in the chapter what the song is.


	10. To Ask The Father

Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long! I just thought that someone would figure out what the song was in the last chapter before this ^_^' My bad, Ig...

* * *

After thinking about Kagome for sometime, he started to do his homework. It didn't take him long to finish, even though all of his classes were A.P. work. However, he still couldn't let his mind drift from Kagome; it's just sometimes when he was around the group he would notice how the others would be so gentle about touching her arm or helping her up from someplace.

Her expression showed that she was in pain if they did grab her arm the wrong way, but he didn't know why because she never looked like she was seriously injured. He had a feeling that something is up and they're just not telling him. But it didn't bother him in the slightest. He always had a way with finding out things from people. He would make sure he especially knew what was going on with her.

'All in due time,' he thought,' all in due time will I know everything about you...'

He then looked at his phone when it started ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was his father. He was probably in his study. THis was a common thing in the family because the house was so big. It could fit quite a few families with ease, which really wasn't all that big to him and his father, but it was huge to other people. He didn't really care how big the house was, so long as it served it's father, however…. Did.

He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. His father knew how he was so he just started talking when the dialing tone stopped. Sesshomaru sat there listening to his father, only making comments here and there. ALthough, he plotted the entire time he was on the phone in the back of his mind, soon he will become closer to her.

He just needed patience...

* * *

Kagome was still freaking out on the inside about talking to her father. On one hand he was sober and he was more talkable to, on the other hand though… She had to convince him to let her move in with the Taisho's and that wasn't going to be pretty because they only have sons and her father (while sober) was actually very protective of her when it came to boys.

But she still would try! She had to for Sango and the baby's sake. Sango trusted her to have this all worked out so she would get this worked out no matter what!

She took a deep breath and stepped into the house. She was fearing for the worst of course, but the guys should have kept him from drinking. She mustered all the courage that she had, so to not turn and leave the house, and called out to her father.

"Dad, I'm home!"

Still trying to keep an open mind, she walked into the living room. She was suddenly was in a hug and she couldn't tell who it was. She tensed, but then she looked up to see the gang members littered around the living room looking lazy and kicked back as ever. So she kind of relaxed, not understanding what was going on, but still.

"Hey, honey! Welcome home!"

She stilled completely. The man hugging her was her father! 'No wonder I didn't know who it was,' she thought bitterly to herself, 'The man never hugs me when he's drunk so I didn't know it was him.'

"Hey dad!" She tried to relax, then she wrapped her arms around him, laughing nervously at the whole situation. This was weird! After he stopped hugging her she noticed in his eyes that he didn't drink at all today, for that she was grateful. She looked over her father's shoulder when he turned away from her for a second and mouthed 'thank you' to the guys.

They gave her a barely noticeable nod so that her father wouldn't see it and then continued to either talk quietly amongst themselves or watch TV. She was also thankful that they didn't bring up why they didn't let her father drink too. She could tell because they nodded gradually at her when she said thanks. She breathed a sigh, 'So far so good..'

"So, um, dad! I wanted to ask you something." She started slowly.

He gave her a happy, slightly quizzical look. Wondering about what she meant by that. She wouldn't ask him many questions, although he blamed that on himself for because he was drunk most of the time when he was home. Although, he was sobering up, so that's always a thing to be proud of. However, it will take time for him to stay completely sober and actually be good for something around his children.

"Well, I was wondering… that, well, maybe…" She took a deep breath. "Well,canmeandSoutastaywithSangoatthetashiohousehold?" She asked in a rush, trying to get it all out at once.

Her father blinked at her, once, twice. Then he asked, "What was that you said?" She looked incredulous for a second before she repeated herself.

"I was wondering if Souta and me can stay at the Tashio manner to help her with her baby sister?" She gave a sheepish look to her father.

Her father and the rest of the gang looked surprised by the request that she made. They hadn't realised that the Taijiya's had a new daughter. However, wouldn't it be the parents that took care of her? "Kagome, why can't her mother and father take care of their new baby girl?"

Kagome sighed sadly, "Well, that's because her parents were murdered not long after she was born. Sad thing is, the business is left to Sango and she can't handle it right now because she's going through depression." Kagome's eyes started to well up with tears, "I just want to make it easier on her because I know how hard it was for us after mom died… She needs someone there that she can trust and a person to properly taking care of the baby."

Kagome by now was sobbing lightly, her father looked like a kicked dog because he didn't know what to do and the gang were now all standing. Kagome's father watched in shock that all of them encircled Kagome in a giant group hug. She seemed to calm after that. Her father sighed, 'Yep, there will be many things to learn before I become a true father to her and Souta.'

It seemed like his gang became their father because he was drunk so often. A part of him was actually happy because of this because it meant that she had a father figure when he couldn't. The other part of him however… It was raging about how the gang took his baby girl from him and made her their baby girl. He shook his head, he can get into those thoughts later; first he had to tell her his decision

He squared his shoulders, he came to a some time ago, now it was time to answer her about this whole ordeal. " Kagome, the answer is-"

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, Cliffy! XD

That's what y'all get for not figuring out the son! *sniffs lightly*

any hooo…. Please Review! XD

Ja Ne!


	11. Her Father's Answer

**DISCLAIMER: Go to Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Okay people, I need votes! Is Inu No Tashio in the story or not?

* * *

"My answer is yes. I know that she needs you, just like I needed my children and my gang to get over your mother's' death. I was hard on all of us, but for her to lose both of her parents and have to take care of her younger siblings and then run a business? Yeah, she needs you." He said smiling to her.

Kagome looked at her father with wide eyes, not believing that he actually agreed for her and Souta both to go and help her through this. She stared at her father for a few more seconds before she broke out in happy tears and basically lunged at her father. She wrapped him in a bear hug and started to rapidly whisper 'Thank you' to her father. Her father was shocked by this action, but he still smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Of course, I would let you help Sango! The two of you are practically sisters that can read each other's mind. Same with Souta and Kohaku! However, they are boys, so they are brothers, not sisters."

He chuckled lightly before he pried his daughters off from around his neck so that he could actually look at face was rather serious, and usually it never was, even when he was drunk he never gave her this look. He is the type of person that is usually happy and always playful even in some of the serious situations they were in every so often.

The look put them all on edge because the last time the gang saw that look is when of the gang members had betrayed them to their rival gang with information on them. Lets just say before he said anything he couldn't speak anymore and he can't ever again. He was alive, but he couldn't talk ever again. IT was still in a jar somewhere around the shrine and they liked to keep it that way. Every Time they saw it they would shudder and try to get away from it as quickly as humanly plozible - er, possible.

"You just have to promise me that you will look after your brother because he will need as much help he can get with getting over his own grief an

* * *

d trying to help Kohaku out of his, okay? I mean he is going along with you right?" Kagome nodded vigorously at her father, he was coming with her and she would look after her brother no matter what!

He chuckled a bit before he let her go and started to wave her off, " Go on, both of us know that the two of you need to pack and I think you're just going to take care of it all. Lord know that you always do..." He said in a light teasing voice, actually laughing when his daughter turned an interesting shade of dark pink before running up stairs.

He smiled lightly while watching his daughter make her trek up the stairs. She was turning out to be more and more like her mother, from taking care of everything to making sure that everything was okay before she went somewhere. He understood that most kids her age would have just snuck out the house without a backwards glance. He was surprised and happy that she actually took time out of making things happen to actually ask him if she and souta could go or not, which really never happens amongst teenagers.

He was happy, and he knew that Kagome would be happy too. Kagome may not realise it yet, but he could tell that she actually liked- he shook his head. It was time to get out of these thoughts and actually helping my daughter before she leaves for Kami* knows how long until she and her brother came home.

He went up the stairs at a slower pace than his daughter. He helped her when she started packing Souta's stuff. Being a guy himself made the process go smoother and a lot faster than expected. THey also packed another bag that had all of souta's games and even his soccer gear (surprisingly) fit in one huge suitcase.

It became like a whole family thing now; the gang was like family to Kagome and her brother. Although, Souta still doesn't know that they were actually gang members, and not just freinds of their fathers that were over all the time. They would tell him eventually when he got older, but until then, it was better to leave him in the dark for his own protection and that's what really mattered.

Anyway, while Kagome and her father were packing the essentials like clothes and little things they always takes with them wherever they go, THe gang was down stairs collecting things that they thought they would need because they would basically moving out for sometime.

While they were getting everything they deemed 'needed', they started to talk about the entire situation. On one hand they could deny ever having contact with Sango's parents and end the shipments now, or they could tell her what was really going on and go from there. But thee gap that they had to bridge with the latter …. How were they going to explain to her that she has been hanging around gang members her entire life and her best friend was the heir to the gang? Not only that, but her best friend knew about this for years and never told her anything…. Yeah, this is going to give them all a headache, so after some time talking they agreed to tell her. It was either now in the present, or later when she found out herself and might help the Onigumo gang.

Sango's parents were actually friends with the entire gang; and they weren't just their friends either. THey were the suppliers to every single gang is the city; what I mean is they made their fortune on supplying weaponry to them. But no only that, since the girls became friends, they had much closer contact with their gang and became apart of the gang basically. They fell underneath their protection, which means if they were dead, either someone messed up and didn't follow them or they were dead themselves. Things were going to get a lot more complicated

THis was the reason why they were sorry for that young girl, because she had to make the decisions about if she will keep what her parents were doing alive… Or just let it die out. It was up to her and they just hoped that they wouldn't tell the boys about the gang. Things were already starting to get complicated, they really didn't need the drama that would come along with that.

* * *

A/N: Oooohhh! A Hint of something you don't know! Don't you just love it when someone does that?

Anyway… If someone tells me what "IT" is that's in the jar, name what you want in the next chapter!

For telling me what "IT" is, PM me, okay

By the way, "IT" is something to do with the throat, get your mind out of the gutter people!

**AND AND AND AND AND**

Shout out to Jazz! You told me about how I updated it without looking and it came up warped and totally weird! Thank you times a thousand!

Please R&amp;R!

Until next time!

~Ja Ne~


	12. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: Go To First Chapter!**

**:`:`:**

**Lingo To Know**

Ningen - Human

Josai - females or female

**:`:`:**

* * *

After she had their bags packs and had enough stuff to last them for their stay in Tashio manner, she started to drag the bags down stairs. Everyone helped her do this, so it went much faster than if she did it on her own. She then started to where her brother was at the moment. Around this time Souta was either leaving school from soccer practice or he was almost here. Either way, she had to talk to him about the whole situation before they left.

Kagome's father was sad that his children were leaving, but he knew that this was a big thing and it was imperative for them to go and help out the now parentless family. He shook his head lightly, 'Just like her mother…. Looking out for someone else before she starts worrying about herself.' He smiled while watching his daughter bustle around the house, making sure they had everything that they needed for their... how to put this… "trip", that they are doing.

What really mattered to him was that they knew that they always have a home to come back to, no matter what happened. And he would be there waiting for them to get home, or at least visit him and the gang every once and awhile. That would make him happy and he knew that after all of this was done… they would be different as well as himself. Everyone changes after something traumatic happens. It's a fact for everyone, no matter what species.

Yes, species. He knew that demons existed and he knew that they were hiding their race from the world of scientists and prejudice people who believe that they are better than everyone else. Yeah, not really a world where you want people to know that you actually aren't human. People take things too seriously these days instead of just accepting things that they don't understand.

In fact, even the government doesn't want anything to do with the supernatural because that is something they can't control or even begin to explain. They try to play of things they can't explain as someone pulling a prank, the person that told everyone about it is crazy, or they try to get rid of every evidence or clue that it actually existed in the first place (~A/N: This goes for RL too people!~).

Everyone tries to grasp onto the unreal, or the unexplainable because that's the only thing that's keeping them sane in a world that tries to smother people's creativity. They try to smother people's creativity because they are afraid to evolve into something more. THey are afraid of the unreal because they don't want to know how much better they could be if they ever evolved out of this endless power struggle and the mindless fighting that the police do to those that they are suppose to protect.

Nowadays, people "express" themselves is through clothes that are liked by the media. He mentally shook his head, he never understood people that thought 'normal' actually had a definition towards people. He was a free spirited type of person, and both of his children inherited that from him while they inherited their level of intelligence and holy powers from his wife.

Still in deep thought, he smiled lightly, he remembered when Kagome tapped into her holy powers for the first time. He remembered it like yesterday. It was when she was only seven and it was when she and her friends went to the park by themselves for the first time. Although, he did have Hisoka, one of his most trusted people of his gang follow them around at a distance to make sure that they stayed safe from any unwanted attention

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Flash Back`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Kagome was walking through the park with her friends, they had been out for almost all day now. They wanted to visit the wishing well before it got too dark to go because at dark they were suppose to head to Kagome's house for a sleepover. They were actually talking about what to wish for on the way to the well.

"I think I'm gonna wish for a puppy!" one of them said excitedly.

"Really? Why a puppy?" another said looking sceptical.

"Yeah, why a puppy? You just said the other day that they were too smelly Eri!" said another of the girls, looking at the the first one who spoke.

Kagome looked at the three of them questionably. She didn't say anything yet because she wanted to see where this went. SHe was wondering the samething though, she and her other two friends have been trying to get Eri to like dogs for a long time after a dog scared her when they were four. So far it seemed like nothing was working, so why the ll of a sudden like in them?

Eri turned to the first girl that spoke to her.

"Because, Yuka, when they are puppies they are so kawaii! It's when they get older that they get so smelly! And I don't want a huge dog anyway, that just means a lot of work taking care of it."

Yuka scrunched up her face along with Kagome.

"What's that suppose to mean? every dog should get love no matter how big he or she is! And they are not a 'it'! They are either he or a she!" Yuka answered testily back to Eri.

Kagome looked like she was about to say something scalding towards Eri when Ayumi interjected before it got into a fight.

"Yeah, all dogs deserve love, but don't you think it's sweet of her to get a dog that isn't a big dog? I think that it's sweet!"

The other girls gave her a dead panned expression before they all burst out laughing. "Leave it to Ayumi to make us all laugh," giggled Kagome. Ayumi gave them a confused look that only made them laugh harder.

By this point, they were already by the wishing well and were either standing or sitting by the edge of it. Three girls clutching their sides because they laughed so much and one girl looking at them and trying to figure out what she said to make them laugh. It never occurred to her that it was because she always tried to keep them from arguing by trying to put a positive light on everything and anything bad happens.

"Well, well well… Four young ningen josei, alone and in the middle of the woods. Must be my lucky day…"

The four girls instantly stilled once they heard the voice. Ayumi squeeked and scrambled towards the other girls while turning around at the same time. All the girls stared wide eyed at the perso- er… thing infront of them.

Infront of them was a man thing. He was large, really bulky with sickly green skin. His eyes were beaty and small, and he had clacks the color black. So far that's the only things that the girls could see at the moment. The shadow of the trees and the almost entirely night sky was messing up them seeing him quite clearly. But they knew one thing for sure, this couldn't be fake and someone pulling a prank on them.

This was all real.

Kagome stood up, making sure that all her friends were behind her, she started to glare at the now dubbed 'thing'. "You have no business here, and we don't want any trouble!." yelled Kagome. She was worried about her friends more than herself, she was used to standing up to people, but this was totally different.

Her legs felt wobbly, and she had a pit of uncertainty in her stomach. Her stomach already churning by the mere sight of it. But she had to stand her friends were counting on her and she wouldn't back down now just because it was a huge bulking monster! Kagome didn't know what to do, but she would fight tooth and nail for her friends, much like she would do for her family. It was like she always had this instinct to protect them against the odds and ends of the bazaar world that they lived in nowadays.

The beast laughed at her," Oh? And what can a small ningen like you do to stop me?" The thing said, looking at them with a predatory gleam in his ugly looking face. KAgome panicked for a second. He was right, what can she do to stop the thing in front of her? How would she make sure her friends would make it out of this place alive; even if she, herself, wasn't there with them?

Kagome was never afraid of dieing, but she did care about the people around her and how their lives are affected by what happens around them. With these thought running through her mind, she unconsciously called forth the miko powers that were buried deep inside of her. With her powers on the forefront now, the beast stared at her wholly.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were staring at their friend, they were wondering why she wouldn't just run and leave them as soon as she saw the thing. Yuka's eyes started to tear up, along with the other girls. This was their friend, one friend that they should hold close because she was standing up for them. None of them moved to help her because they all knew that out of all of them, she was the only one with enough courage amongst them combined to stand up to anyone about bad things that people were doing.

The thing took a step back, seeing the energy rolling off the josai in waves. Well, he didn't want to get caught in that if actually she did know how to use her powers, but seeing as she didn't even have a clue what was going on… He was willing to take that risk to distroy the girl who dared stand up to him. " Well, it doesn't matter now." he said loudly to the girl. He lept at her, claws extended and ready to dig into her flesh. "Your about to die anyway!"

THe girls behind Kagome yelled, telling her get out of the way. KAgome wasn't listening to them though, for her, it seemed as though everything slowed down. Her whole world seemed to slow things down into consideration for everything and everyone around her. SHe then came to a disition that she wanted to live! She wanted to see her little brother grow and becaome the man she knew he could be, she wanted her freinds to live and find their own lives and familes to live for.

And she… She wanted to be there to see it all happen, she wanted to see everyone happy!

The world picked up pace for her, but before she knew it a blueish purple wave came out of no where and struck the thing. THe thing emiiatly burst into dust. And the strange thing was, it was glittering. Turning it to dust must be painful because the girls saw the look of pain ofn the things face before it was gone. The girls were shocked and Kagome…

Well, lets just say she didn't know what to do. The girls were crying and hugging Kagome, glad that she was alive and they all lived. All Kagome could do was stair at the pile of glittering ash on the ground. 'What was that power? I don't understand what is going on!' she thought franticly to herslf. She was worried her freinds would call her a freak, but the girls didn't say anything.

After they had at least calmed down enough to get to Kagome's house, they booked it there. THey didn't want to take another chance out in the open streets, not after what just happened. THey made it, and when they got in the door they breezed pass Kagome's parents and up into her room. They looked at each other for a long minute before they all agreed they wouldn't breath a word about what just happened to anyone. Kagome got a slight bend to this rule between them, though. SHe had to ask her parents so they could tell her what the strange light was.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`End Of Flash Back`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Kagome's father shook his head out of the memory, sometimes it payed off to have demons around him, so that he knew when sertain things happened in his daughters life that was like what happened that day. He remembered the few months following too. It was in those few months after that event that his wife died. He smiled lightly to himself.

'My wife, how I miss you so dearly…'

* * *

**A/N: **ANother chapter peoples! I am on a roll! Woooo :3

Please Review!


	13. He Knew & Sesshomaru Happy?

Kagome was putting everything that she and her brother needed into the car when her brother came strolling to the house. When he saw his sister packing the car, he started to walk faster, he was alarmed at the sight.

"Yo, sis!" he yelled when he came into hearing range. Kagome whipped around to see her brother practically jogging towards her because he was walking so fast.

She opened her arms the last second when her brother barrelled into her. "Hey bro. I didn't expect you to be home so soon!" sounding genuinely surprised. And she was, infact, surprised because he always stayed late with his friends. Souta just looked up at her sadly. He looked like he was on the verge of tears actually, and that put her on edge. Why would he be crying?

"Souta? Are you okay? what happened? did someone bully you and Kohaku again? It's that isn't it? Oh, I swear i'll-" Souta cut her off by hugging her even tighter and asking her questions of his own. "What about you? Where are you going? Are you moving out? Is it because of dad?"

Kagome stilled completely when he asked that last question. How could he know about that? She made sure that he wasn't around or made sure he was asleep when that happened! He shouldn't know! SHe started to mentally panic over how she was going to swear her little brothers into secrecy. "She looked around them to make sure no one over heard them and asked, "How did you-?"

Souta snorted indignantly. "Know how father repeatedly gets drunk since after mother died? Or is it the fact that when he **is** drunk he beats you? Kagome why didn't you tell me he was abusing you? I mean I know I couldn't have been much help, but I still could have helped you out! You know you couldn't have hid it from me forever!" He yelled. His voice growing intensity through it all. Kagome acted fast and clamped a hand over his mouth, looking at the house as if one of the guys would pop out and yell 'gotcha!'.

She looked down with sad eyes at her little brother, whom she tried to shield from all of it. But, apparently, she failed in what she was trying to accomplish. 'How could I have screwed up?' she thought to herself, 'How could he even know about all of what I have been going through? To keep him safe from what I have been dealing with for so long? When did he find out about it? Does the gang know?' She mentally shook her head, right now wasn't the time to think things through. Focusing down on her brother's face she shook her head.

"RIght now isn't the time to talk about this. We'll discuss this later, okay? I can't afford for father or the others to find out. They weren't around, and father was too drunk to remember. Just- later, okay?" SHe gave her brother pleading eyes. Souta sighed, but nodded his head anyway.

FIne, but I want a full explanation about all of this- you got me?" He said in a no nonsense type voice. SHe nodded,"You got it bro."

But little did they know, the subject of their conversation heard everything…

* * *

Sesshomaru was actually excited. Which, for him, was actually pretty remarkable. Kagome was coming to live in the manor with his family and Sango's! Yeah, why they were moving in was sad, but the fact she is actually moving in was awesome. He could finally unravel the mystery that clouds around Kagome like a storm that wouldn't let up.

Speaking of storms, he just then remembered that Miroku was moving in as well. Apparently for Sango to get better, she needs her best friend and her boyfriend. Go Figure. But then again, it wouldn't be as bad as the half-breed moving in. It was Sesshomaru's house after all, even if his step-mother was living here with his father. The half-breed moved out, his parents thought it best to 'reconnect' with his eldest, it wasn't the smoothest transitions.

Sesshomaru had a whole new, separate, wing of the house specifically made for them because he didn't really want hear, smell, or even _see_ what they do with each other when nightfall comes. He even installed soundproof walls to the entire mansion because he didn't want to hear them. There was a smell barrier in place too, so the only smell that ever leaks out of rooms or even linger around the house is when they are in their right mind and not smell of sex or _anything_ else that a person could smell like.

He knew it wouldn't be rather pleasant and he didn't want to prove himself right by finding out. That would be rather made sure that it was made that way. Also, any scent that wasn't from any of the people staying in the manor would stick around majorly unless he said so. Or he found the one who made the scent in his home and track them down because they are still stuck with in the house.

The house was like a giant labyrinth, always changing without one's knowledge. The house only remained the same when Sesshomaru knew the person or if they were pack. It was only a few lucky ones that actually got outside, but they were quickly killed by the guards or they were.. "_**handled carefully"**_ _(__**A/N: **__*cough* not really *cough*)_ when they were spoken to so that Sesshomaru could find the one who sent them. Not to mention any of the other defenses and security that he had equipped his house with. That would take forever to think, much less explain to others. No one had to know about those anyhow…

But anyway, that was just his house and how he runs it. It's not like anyone would find out anyway, the changes to the house were magical, the people guarding his house can't be sensed or seem by anything, and every other security function to the house was carefully put around the house. Since they were so carefully placed by Sesshomaru himself, no one was or is able to find them. It payed off when you know how to use your money right, not only that, but have strong connections with other major families that he ruled over.

He started to get giddy again. The women that he desired and was so curious about was going to live in the same house as him! He couldn't wait for her to finally comeback with her stuff in hand to move in. He even hand picked what rooms everyone was going to stay in because he wanted her so close to him. No one had to know that he did this of course, actually, no one would even find out that it _was_ him…

He would make sure of it.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello mina! I'm finally updating! WOOOO! X3 it took me longer than expected, but I'll try to get more chapters out there into the world sooner. That's a Celestial Mage promise!

:3 See what I did there (trying to act corny, just go along with it!)

Review if you know what anime or manga that's from!

**Please Review! Reviews give me strength to write!**

**Ja Ne~~**


	14. The Crew

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Go to chapter 1 for that!

* * *

After a while Sesshomaru finally got around to going downstairs. The rooms that everyone we're going to stay in were set for them when they arrive. The servants were given notices to know who was who, especially Kagome. The guards were given a briefing about who was everyone and how to tell who was who in a crowd. They were also told how to differentiate on sect so they knew if it was a clone or not. Most of the guards guarding the house were inuyoukai, the species differentiated when it came to the guards who were always patrolling in rotations through the forest. Always staying where they were until another guard showed up so there were no breaches in security.

'People might think was being overcautious rich boy, but after a particular occurrence when someone actually snuck into his home when he wasn't so tight lipped about the security he has around the house It payed off in the long run, now, noone can get in his house without being killed afterwards if they aren't invited guest that he is familiar with.

He sighed lightly, they should be arriving soon and he still had to check the rooms to see if they were the way they wanted them to be. But first he had to make sure that the servants wouldn't scare them because of the way they usually materialized next to you out of nowhere. The entire staff was made up of half-demons, while the guards only had maybe a hand-full of half-demons because those selected few proved themselves to be worthy opponents to enemies that invaded his house. he snorted mentally, 'like that would ever happen.' he thought smugly to himself.

He just hit the landing to the first floor when that thought ended. He didn't waste anytime by briskly walking towards the servants dormitory that was actually an extravagant house located in the back. He may be rude to people, but he would never treat his staff with anything less than respect because it was actually them that ran the house so smoothly when he was away and they also did minor paperwork for him when he didn't have the time. Not to mention it was the servants that actually caught the rat that leaked information about his security on his home before he upgraded the system.

He was proud of them and nothing would ever change that factor, no matter who would even try to sway his mind into thinking something else. He expanded his ora, letting the servants know that he was coming to see all of them. He could feel some of the servants run out of the main house because they all knew that their employer didn't like for anyone to be tardy when he called to all of them like this.

Yes, employer. The staff thought of him as an employer because most of the servants were out of business and were living on the street to make sure that any money they did manage to work for was spent on food and sometimes cloths when the cloths they were wearing were too raggedy and old to where. It was sad, yes, but Sesshomaru-sama saved them from their life of being poor. As soon he saw them doing jobs for people or seeing their signs saying they would take any job as long as they got paid, he immediately hired them on the spot. The reason they weren't getting much and or any jobs was because some of the demon population of the city still didn't accept what they were. However, Sesshomaru-sama didn't care as long as they got the work done.

The servants were all in the dormitory before Sesshomaru even made it to the hallway that led to the courtyard. After either waking people up or freshening up just a little so they didn't look like a complete mess in front of him, they started to come out and they all got in respective lines in the courtyard. The shortest men and women in the back while the tallest stayed in the back of the group, the people with average height that ranged between the two, stayed in between the two other groups.

They were all in line when Sesshomaru made it to the door, and when he walked out they all owed to him in respect. Sesshomaru inclined his head to them to show that he saw them. They all rose from their position, looking at Sesshomaru in curiosity. It wasn't everyday that they were assembled like this, it usually only happened when his mother came to visit. However, that had already happened about a few months ago and she only visited for a week every year.

Sesshomaru looked at all of the people in front of him that he came to respect, yes they do keep his house in order, but as you know now it wasn't for that reason. He mentally sighed, he could tell that all of the servants were oozing curiosity, that was usually a bad thing when it came to them because they like to figure things out about what's going on about the household. 'They can be so nosy sometimes..' he thought to himself while giving another heavy mental sigh.

He gave them a critical look before he started to speak. "I have some information to give you for the guests that we will be having for sometime." There was a quiet murmur through the crowd for only a second, before it fell in silence again. He has never housed quests for more than a few days-a week at most, counting his own mother because he never really wanted her around his home. Although, they couldn't blame him for it, she was his mother and he couldn't just turn her away yet. Every year, she would come and try to run the house like it was her own. Treating all of the servants badly even abusing a few before Sesshomaru found out and stopped her.

They were all glad (including Sesshomaru) that she was gone for the rest of the time and only would come around once a week every year. It made everything run smooth, without even a slight hiccup. It made them all happy to think though, not of his mother, but the people he is bringing into the castle. Without even realising it, he told them to prepare the rooms next to his own! Those were only for the potential mate of the ruler of the castle, although, they would never tell him that because it might put a hitch in their own plans to get them two to hook up. The couldn't wait for her to come! With these thoughts in mind it only brought one word to their minds to describe the whole thing.

And it was awesomeness..

* * *

**_A/N:_** Okay, I hope my spelling is better this time XD I tried to make sure, but I'm not so sure…. DOn't blame a girl for trying thou!

COnstructive criticism is welcome! If you're just going to write to hate on the story, you know you just don't have to read it!

REMEMBER: Reviews give me fuel to write! :3

Ja Ne for now! XD


	15. Father Knows!

**DON'T** **SKIP THE A/N AT BOTTOM REALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

"The people that will be staying with us are honored guests that will be staying for sometime. There will be a total of six once everyone arrives. The guards already know what they look like, but it has come to my attention that you don't. They are three teenagers that go to my school specifically, two middle schoolers who are in the same grade. The last one of this group is a baby; Sango's new baby sister to be exact; and she by far the smallest and needs the most attention out of the whole lot of them."

They all nodded, now that they had this information, they had to tweak some of the rooms, but first they had to see which was which so they wouldn't mistake someone as someone else when they arrived. The pictures appeared in front of each and every single one of them. Six pictures to be exact and when they grabbed whole lot of pictures, they glowed for a second and they all of a sudden knew each one of them. That was when they realized that which one was the one that their lord was interested in. It made them even more giddy than they already were.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed again. They were getting too excited over this, and it wasn't like that they were trying to hide it either. They looked ready to chew him out for more information on the people that he was bringing to his home. He didn't have time for this, they were arriving soon and he needed to remind the council and the other people in his home not to show their demon forms around them. Inari only knows how they would act if they ever found out they were all demons before he eased them into the subject, or even the idea alone, of them actually being demons.

Sometimes, it was just too hard to be the person ruling or even running the damnable house. It was just too much, and these were one of the moments that his father would rule instead of passing the throne to himself all those years ago after teaching how to run the castle and the lands in an efficient way. He blinked a couple of times,' Now isn't the time to be getting into these thoughts!' He thought, berating himself in the process. But he was right, if he wasn't paying attention he might let something slip of his ulterior motives on the way the rooms were set up.

He narrowed his eyes at the group of servants. He couldn't let that happen, who knew what they would do once they found out what he was thinking about? They would either tell his mother about the girl he was in love with, or what he plans to do to ease her into loving him back and telling him everything about herself.

However, for right now, he had to watch his crew that ran the house smoothly for him. It would not do well if they started to plan things that he didn't know about. It would be a cold day in hell before he admitted to anyone but Kagome that he was in love with her, though. 'Yes, one cold, freezing, hailing day in hell it would,' he mused to himself.

He focused again on his servants, something was up; he didn't know what it was, but he will find out… They were scheming something, he didn't know what, but they were scheming something that involved himself. He didn't like it, not one bit, not even a molecule.

* * *

Kagome's father was devastated after hearing his kids talk. He couldn't even comprehend that he could do such things to his daughter. Had he really abused her while he was drunk? How far did he take the abuse? Or was it just a joke? He shook his head at the last question.

There was no way that his children would even think about something like that, especially with the lifestyle that they live, although, he was trying to keep Souta out of the picture entirely. It was bad enough that Kagome was heiress to his throne over the gang, he didn't want Souta to know that the people at their house were actually close friends and personal bodyguards of the family. Hell - even Kagome didn't know that!

He had protected them from other gangs and overall violence of the most cruel outside world. How was he suppose to know that the true threat to his kids… Was himself? It was so incomprehensible that he semi-didn't believe what they had just said to be true.

He looked up when his kids walked into the room to grab the rest of the stuff that they needed to get before they left to the Tashio mansion. And that's when he said it. The slight limp in his daughter's step, they way she would wince every time her leg got knocked into by the luggage that she was carrying. "No…" he whispered so quietly that only he heard himself.

He took a step back, still staring at where his daughter's leg had been before she had walked off.

It-It was true! There was no denying it now, he saw it with his own eyes! 'This can't be happening,' he thought to himself frantically. 'It couldn't be! Sh-she would have told me if it was true!' He kept shaking his head, gaining odd looks from the other people around him.

One took a step forward,"Yo boss… Are you okay? You look pale, maybe you should-"

"No! I'm alright!" his boss cut him off like nothing he would say would make him change his mind. That put all of them on edge. They knew now that something was up, but before they could press him about it, the two kids walked into the room just then. THey both looked around, feeling the nervousness in the room, but not they couldn't understand why the tension was so high. Nothing was going on to the best of their knowledge.

They looked at each other before looking at the people in the room with confused expressions. "Okay…?" They said together in perfect unison. THey then looked to their father and understood why the people that were always around them were anxious.

"Dad, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" Kagome said in a worried voice. She may have been abused by their father, but she always made sure that their father was okay so they wouldn't lose another parent. It was a heavy hit losing their mother alone, they didn't need to loose their father as well. That would devastate souta and herself too much to handle properly. Their father gave Kagome a semi-masked incredulous look then.

Why would she even care about that? Why would she care for his well being when all he had done, for Inari knew how long, is injure her and abuse her so far that she has to hide the bruises and who knew what else for the people who love and care for her? Inari-sama Only knew if she was also hiding it from her friends!

* * *

**DO NOT SKIP THIS PLEASE!**

**_A/N:_** Wooo! Another chapter down XD Life is getting interesting for them! Shout out to all of the followers that I have (Over 50 XD XD) Next Chapter is going to be super long for you guys!

Now, I have a question peeps!

WHat should I Name their Father?

-.-' Lame that I couldn't come up with a name, I know, but all the interesting ones are too hard to pick through!

**Arata** \- means Fresh/ New

**Isamu** \- means Courage/ Bravery

**Ken** \- means Healthy/ Strong

**Masaru** \- means Victory

OR

**Rikuto** \- Means (Riku)Land (To)Person Basically person of the land.

Call me weird, but I like how the names sound… Don't Judge me!

Please Pick one for me!

Pole will be on my page It will be listed as A, B, C, D, E

* * *

Please review! Reviews give me ideas and strength to write! haven't had a review in a while! Running on almost empty in the idea category!

**Ja Ne for now!**


	16. To The House

**Come on guys! The poll is up and I need votes for his name!**

* * *

Kagome and Souta were reluctant to believe what their father had said, but they couldn't quite distinct why he was acting such a way. They don't know that their father was actually listening in on them, it was kind of nerve racking to think about it for them. They gave each other a look that clearly read that they needed to brighten their fathers mood before they left, in so, Souta immediately took action.

"Hey dad! Wanna play one last game with me before we leave? We used to do it all the time when I was younger!" he exclaimed loudly while grabbing hold of their father and dragging their father behind him. Kagome looked startled for a second before taking action herself. "And I'll start dinner! It would be awesome to have a family dinner with everyone here!" She bounded into the kitchen while shooting the guys a pleading look. (A/N: Remember! The gang has been around Kagome and Souta before even Kagome was born)

They guys started to agree, whatever was on their bosses mind was not good and they want to clear his mind about it. Inso, the gang started to agree, saying that they would call some people so that everyone would be there for the last dinner of the two kids being home. Everyone looked a little bit more lively now since their dad seemed to be in a much better mood than before. They spent hours in the afternoon like that, eating, laughing, getting along. It was amazing.

People started to show up with dishes of their own, taking the pressure from Kagome to cook for everyone. It kinda just turned into a giant family potluck that was a feast for all of them. When it was finally over though, they all had overstuffed bellies and they were all content with one another because they talked for so long. Their dad seemed to be happy with what was going on and completely forgot about what was going on in his head. That was a plus.

However, who knew when it would come back later when the kids were gone. It wasn't like any of them betrayed him or anything. No… They have too much loyalty to him for that to ever happen in the realistic and even the make believe world. It was actually quite surprising to see him like this, he usually was a very open person, well- when he wasn't drinking and or drunk, he was that way anyway.

Alcohol can be one of the most dangerous things in the world since it makes you act crazy and say or do things that you wouldn't actually do when one was in their right mind, but only Inari knows of the consequences of such things. Drugs were the same way, but whoever takes drugs so that they can be high as fuck and be totally out of their minds are the people who can't deal with the shit that is going on around them.

The gang, surprisingly, rents out a hall to host a get together so that the can get members off drugs. Inso, the gang is clean of drugs, so whoever tries to frame them with it they know it's not theirs. Some of the top people were very meticulous, and as such they were never allowed around the kids because that would have just been awful from the get-go and someone maybe would've died.

* * *

Time now has finally wound down to the hour that they had to leave so that they could make it to Sesshomaru's house before night fell. It was said to never go into the forest at night because only Inari knew what was in the forest during those hours. Souta believed them and thought that they were right to leave so early instead of staying with family; Kagome however, didn't exactly believe what they were telling them

Kagome went into the forest once when she was dared to and all she saw that night was a giant silver dog that actually saved her from something that was in the forest. Since then, she knew that the forest wasn't as bad as she originally thought that it was. She wasn't going to change her mind either because she would go in there by herself from time to time to think. Strangely enough, the Gigantic dog was there giant dog basically became her surrogate protector since then, but she wasn't complaining.

She blinked into attention when Souta gave her a wet-willy. She blanched while Souta stood there triumphantly thinking that he won. Kagome's eyes took a darker tone of blue while staring at her brother, she wouldn't do anything now… Oh, no. But later when they were not around family? Oh… It was so on like donkey Kong! She started to plot in her mind on how to make her brother pay for what he did.

While she was planning her brother's downfall she said good-bye to the family and went to the car that would take them to Sesshomaru's house. While she waited for Souta, she started to wonder about Sesshomaru. Will he be okay with them in his house? and not just her and Souta, But basically the whole gang? What about Naraku?

Yeah, Naraku was usually a huge ass, but he was still family to her. Just not as close to her like the others were, but he was like a fucked up in the head version of your inner conscious that made him like a twin brother. She smiled lightly at the setting sun. They started off hating each other because he was such a pompous ass that couldn't get off his high horse. Compared to Naraku, when Sesshomaru was acting that way, it wasn't as filled with malice that Naraku's aura gives off almost constantly.

Like she said, fucked up twin.

Souta came bounding out of the house then. Saying that he was ready and that they should get the show on the road before the sunset. Kagome gave him a very bland look before slipping into the passenger seat of the car. Souta grumbled about wanting to be shot gun before slipping into the backseat of the car, his only response from Kagome was an eye roll and her sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

By the time they made it to Sesshomaru's house, Souta fell asleep in the back seat and Kagome was playing Clumsy Ninja (^^ I love the game Don't judge XD). When Kagome looked up, her eyes bugged out of her skull. She never saw a house that huge in her life, and it looked like it was being expanded even more! The whole of the castle -er- house? Whatever! The bottom line was that it was amazingly huge and looked too fancy to even step foot in, not to mention live in it!

All that she could do for a minute or so was to stare at the giant castle-mansion thing in front of her. It was just too amazing to take in all at once from how it looked so brilliantly in the mixture of the waning sun and and the glow of the almost full moon that hung proudly in the sky. She didn't know how long she was sitting there gawking at it, but she refocused when she saw someone opening the door for her and holding out a hand for her to grasp onto so that she can get out of the car.

She stared at the had for a split second before her eyes travelled up the arms to see the amused eyes of Sesshomaru. She blushed, knowing automatically that he caught her gawking at his house. She reached out and grasped the protruding had, even though all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and stay in the car until her embarrassment faded.

But regrettably, it wasn't the time to do that because after helping her out of the car, he immediately went over to get Souta out of the car without waking him up. Kagome was about to protest softly so that she was making sure that he got the rest that he needed when Sesshomaru just reached over and unfastened his seat belt. Slightly shocked about this, she stepped forward so that she could carry her brother inside.

However, Sesshomaru was having none of it. He immediately waved her off and picked Souta up, making sure that he was comfortable in his arms while Sesshomaru carried him. Kagome was a little touched at the sight because she was usually the only one to not wake him up to take him into the house. It was second nature to her since their mother died, for she basically took on the mother role of Souta.

It was just something that she was accustomed to seeing everyone waking him up so he could walk on his own two feet. When Sesshomaru turned from the car after safely closing the car door and telling the driver to drive around the house so that he can drive to the court yard and saying that that was where the servants would take the bags. He motioned for Kagome to follow him before he completely disappeared into the entrance of the castle type house. It only took her a second to process what he said and then slightly jog after him so that she wouldn't get lost in the expanse of the house, -er- castle, trying to find him.

When she rounded the corner that she thought she saw him disappear behind, she rammed nose first into a hard chest. She started to flail a bit so she could try and regain balance. However, with her leg still throbbing with what her father did to last time he was drunk, it was hard to do so. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact when she hit the floor, but lengthy arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a very taunt chest at the last minute before she actually hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see who it was to only start to blush because it was Sesshomaru holding her, Souta was already laid on the couch for a bit so he could rest for a bit longer.

The two of them stared at each other, not really knowing what to say to the other while it looked like Sesshomaru dipped her like it was a dance routine they were doing. Her mind at this point couldn't really function properly because she didn't even utter a word yet. Kagome realised that this was the closest that she has ever been close to Sesshomaru's person. She took a shallow breath and she smelled the smell that clung to Sesshomaru. It was the smell of the woods first thing in the morning when the dew of the previous night still clung to everything, the smell of fresh fallen rain and a noticeable spice mixed into his scent, giving meaning to his masculinity even in his scent.

Sesshomaru heard her heart speeding up and he noticed how her breath seemed to be more shallow than it should be. He took a slight intake of breath through his nose and he swore he felt like he could fall out. She smelled like a freshly brewed storm that just came over the horizon and freshly picked wild raspberries, with the hint of vanilla perfume mixing perfectly with her natural scent. It was breathtaking and mouth watering at the same time, he didn't know how he could plot his ways of having her fall in love with him with that kind of scent of hers. He smirked inwardly, 'So she actually does have feelings for me. But how far does it run for me?' He thought to himself, kind of getting lost in thought in how he could figure out how deep her affection toward him actually ran. He was staring in her eyes, but so lost in thought that he didn't hear the approaching footfalls that were rapidly coming towards the still in lala land teens.

When they heard a surprised gasp close to the two of them, they immediately jumped apart from each other. Kagome blushed furiously and Sesshomaru looking overly irritated by the interruption of the moment they were having. WHen he looked over to see who it was that interrupted them, he saw that it was his own mother. His face started to take on a level of pink by the look that she was giving him. He groaned internally in horror when he realised the look meant that she was going to tell his father about what she saw.. Bottom line is; it was going to be one hell of a talk when the rest of the house fell asleep and they went out for their annual hunt.

"It seems that I interrupted something… important?" She gave the teens a look and they both looked everywhere but directly into her eyes. "Uhuh, Well, I just came down to tell you welcome to our home, but apparently Sesshomaru beat me to it." Kagome blushed even deeper than she was, while Sesshomaru's cheeks were starting to get noticeable shade of pink now. Neither of them knowing how to break the ice between each other.

'Fan-fucking-tastic, now I'm going to have father breathing down my neck about Kagome.' he mentally sighed, 'The one moment I get with her and we're technically alone because Souta's asleep and my mother walks in before I could even formulate a plan of action on this!' Sesshomaru thought vehemently while glaring at a random wall.

'I can't believe I was that close to Sesshomaru! How am I going to even look- no, let alone think about Sesshomaru after that and not turn into a tomato?' She was still blushing towards the floor. She then got a thoughtful expression. 'He did smell nice though… Wait, what? No no no! Bad Kagome! Very Bad thoughts!'

* * *

**A/N:** Okay peoples! It's extra long this time for the people who are following (and/or favorited this story X3 )

Love you all! XD

Now, the Poll people! Need votes! These are the votes so far!

A = 1

B = 0

C = 0

D = 1

E = 0


	17. To And Of The Castle

**A/N: **Soooo... It took a while but I'm finally back XD Sorry that it took so long all, I'll explain why at the ending** A/N** I promise!

* * *

Kagome shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were running through her head. She couldn't believe that she just thought of that while standing next to him. And in front of his mother! If anyone found out, it would be so humiliating… It wasn't like she was going to keep it bottled up inside of her forever, Sango was bound to weasel it out of her like she always does.

Izayoi shifted her eyes between the two teenagers, wondering what on this world was going on. Touga wasn't back from the business trip yet and Sesshomaru was acting strange when he usually never does. "Mother, it wasn't what it looked like." Sesshomaru started off, Izayoi gave him a 'yeah-right' look and he went into explaining what had happened just before she came in. Leaving out the whole smelling and staring at her of course. He would tell his father about it, but it seemed awkward when he tried to explain these things to her.

After being the basics of what had happened, she nodded although she was still giving him a look, and turned towards Souta. Planning on waking him up so he could go to his room, until Kagome stopped her. She looked at Kagome with an quizzitive look; Kagome just shook her head. "He's been through a lot today. I think it would be best if we just let him rest, I can take him to his room if you could show me the way." She said in a light voice so she wouldn't wake him up.

Before Izayoi could say anything, however, Sesshomaru had strode over and picked the boy up. "Follow me please." He also spoke lightly to not wake up the boy in his arms. Izayoi looked shocked by Sesshomaru's actions; from all this time knowing Sesshomaru and semi-raising him, she had never seen him act so gentle with anyone that was not family before. Her expression turned soft and thoughtful while she watched the two of them walk away with the boy. It was shocking yet refreshing to see him open up to someone outside of the family.

She could only hope that she was the one for her son, if not… Things would be devastating to say the least.

* * *

The two teenagers walked up a few flights of stairs and down a few hallways before they came to a stop in front of a door that had Souta's name engraved on it. Kagome was slightly surprised to see her brother's name there, how it looked like it was engraved into the wood ages ago. "The servants." She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her with slight amusement in his eyes. "Huh?" she said slightly confused on what he was saying to her. "The servants are the ones that are in charge of the rooms, so they engrave the names on the door to keep track of whom is in which room." (A/N: LOL XD that rhymed XD) Kagome nodded a bit at what Sesshomaru just said, her mind trying to make sense in what he had just told her about the door.

Little did she know, however, it was actually the rooms that picked the guest that would stay in them. Not the other way around,There was a magic infused to the entire castle was enlaced with an old spell, it was actually his mother that cast it on the castle before she passed away all those years ago. It was so that whoever thought ill intent and thought of doing evil deeds inside said castle wouldn't be given a room because of that very reason. It was so astute that no one would notice that that was actually going on. ONly the servants knew of the spell and what it meant for some time because it was entrusted in them to tell the lord of what the situation is. The servants knew that if the rooms didn't show that name, it meant that that person shouldn't be allowed in the castle besides the formal greetings and the ball that would be going on at the time. Inso, as soon as the ball was over, that person would be expected to leave the castle before they even had a chance to scope out the castle. It was an extra defence that Sesshomaru was actually grateful for.

He actually found out earlier that night when he found the rooms next to his own had her name on the door. He was quite angry with the servants, thinking that they were meddling in his life again. The servants were quite as shocked as him, not knowing that that was where she had ended up. The head servant explained hurriedly about the way the rooms works and how the rooms pick people to be in them, the servants had no say in where they would end up. THey would just all of a sudden knew where they were to lead the guest for their rooms.

The thing is, there was also another spell on the rooms that only the head servant knew of. It was a deep magic that she was entrusted with before Inukimi passed away. The spell was that whoever is bound by fate to be together, they were always given the adjoining rooms so that they were always close to one another. It was a last minute thought to put the spell on the castle after she casted the first spell that she did. Inso, Sesshomaru and Kagome were bound by that little red string of fate to be together. Only the head servant knew now, and she wasn't about to tell the other servants about it. Inari-sama knew how nozy the lot were.

* * *

Getting back on topic… Kagome opened the door that had Souta's name on it, noticing that his stuff was already in the room. It was off to one side of the room, waiting for him to unpack in the morning when he finally woke up from his very deserved sleep, and also not to trip over it when you wake up first thing in the morning. After stepping into the magnificent room, she stepped to the side and held the door open wider so that Sesshomaru could get into the room easily with Souta still in his arms.

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards her, showing that he is grateful that she opened the door for him and Souta. He then shifted Souta in his hold so that he could carry souta with one arm while pulling back the covers on the bed with the other hand. (A/N: VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ! Yes, he does have both arms in my fic. Yes, he still calls Inuyasha a half-breed every chance that he gets, not caring who hears him. No, they don't want to kill each other because Sesshomaru's mother didn't teach him to hate humans. Yes, they do fight, call it brother 'bonding'. Boys fight all the time to bond apparently -.-' And boys who are reading this, don't take offence, it's just that my brothers do it all the time and it's the only thing I can think of at the time for these two brothers XD And FINALLY! Yes, Inuyasha's parents are going to be alive for the whole fic. I may kill off a couple other characters, but they are going to stick around for the whole fic. Don't shoot the messenger, just telling you now!)

Kagome came up behind him, helping shift the blankets so that he can lay down Souta comfortably. Kagome went about slipping off Souta's jacket and shoes, so that he could be more comfortable while he was sleeping. After she took them off as gently as she could, Sesshomaru shifted souta so that he was lying fully on the bed. Pulling covers over Souta to his chin, Kagome pressed a soft kiss to his forehead while Sesshomaru gave him a light pat on the head. Unbenounced to them, they were being watched by one of the servants. In that moment they looked like a happy little family tucking in their kid. The servant sighed dreamily to herself, ' They are sooo meant to be together, too bad they don't see it like we do…' she thought, shaking her head slightly and walking down the hall.

Kagome and Sesshomaru silently walked out of the classy room, shutting the door just as silently so that they wouldn't awaken the sleeping boy. After shutting the door with a light click, they started to walk down the hall once more. Sesshomaru lead her through another two corridors and up a flight of stairs that started on that floor. Kagome looked back, worried that she was too far from her little brother, but then she jolted into realization upon that thought. 'Thats right… Now that we're not at home, I don't have to worry about things like that any longer. No late night beatings, trying to keep silent so I don't wake up my brother - nada, nothing.' With that thought also gave her a reason to relax and just enjoy the time that they would have out of the house that they grew up in. A place where Kagome didn't even consider home after her mother died and Her father started beating her because of how drunk he was.

It was refreshing.

* * *

She turned her head just in time to see Sesshomaru's silhouette disappeared from her vision up the stairs. She jogged up the stairs to catch up with him. She didn't realise that she stopped at the base of the stairs when she was thinking about how her usual routines would be broken while staying here. Sesshomaru had stopped at a corner of another corridor, waiting for her to catch up with him because he realised that she wasn't right behind him anymore when he was about to round the corner.

"Sorry!" she started quietly, out of breath kind of because she ran a little up the stairs and down to where he was. It was the top floor of the spiral staircase and she passed several floor on the way up. "I just-" "It is fine. This Sesshomaru knows that this will take some time to get use to. This Sesshomaru's home is big, bigger than most in fact. I will not hold it against you if you get lost at anytime that you are in this house." Sesshomaru spoke just as softly as she did. Not wanting to cause an alarm if his voice was too high. The guards had a knack for that sometimes when he was with someone at this time of night.

Sesshomaru smirked internally when he noticed that Kagome was blushing slightly. He liked that he actually had an effect on her, it made him think that it will be easier to swoon her than he had first thought. He rounded another corner and then walked only half way down the oversized corridor before stopping. Kagome, being lost in her thoughts once again, bumped into his back and she swore lightly. Trying to regain her balance before she hit the floor like she almost did earlier that evening by swinging her arms around and finally grasping onto the wall that was conveniently to her right. Once she regained her balance she looked at Sesshomaru, he was giving her a cool slightly amused look that she could see in his eyes, but his face was a somewhat clear slate. The only thing that was marring his face was the small smirk that he wore while he gazed down at her.

Kagome blushed and huffed indignantly, she was really getting annoyed about how many times he silently laughs at her in that silvery head of his. She really felt like hitting him and then walk away most days, but she knew that she couldn't bring herself to do that. She was never the violent person, that was Inu's job amongst the group, not hers. But she was really starting to think that she was going to clock this guy in front of her one of these days and she had a feeling that it would be rather soon if he kept looking at her like he was.

For Sesshomaru's part, he could see the gears turning in Kagome's head just by her eyes. It was actually slightly amusing to see, but knowing he had to be a good host to the girl, he turned lightly and started to walk down the long hallway once again. Kagome kept pace with him this time, though she stayed a few paces behind him so that he could lead the way down this overly extravagant hall. She was glaring at the back of his head, thinking what would it be like if she could actually give a look that could kill someone, whether they saw it or not. He could feel it, but he didn't really mind, it was Kagome after all. The girl wouldn't hurt a fly even if she had the chance to.

"You will notice that most of these rooms don't have a name on them," he said as he began to speak. Kagome looked around actually surprised that she didn't notice before that they didn't have names. She turned back to Sesshomaru as he began to speak once more, "These rooms are usually only fill up when close family come to visit. This floor is reserved to only teens and young adults, anyone that exceeds 25 goes to a different floor of the castle of there own choosing; however even that has restrictions. The floor we left your younger brother in is reserved to kids only, the level below that is for honored guests that have the privilege to stay in the west wing on the castle."

He looked behind him to see if she was listening and found her staring at him with great curiosity. He smiled lightly in his mind; the only outward show of it was how his eyes softened which made his eyes go a darker shade of amber that they usually were. 'It would seem that she holds interests in us..' his beast purred in his head. 'Hn. She only wants to know what we are going to say. Go back to your cage and do not get this one's hopes up just yet.' Sesshomaru clippedly said back to his beast. his beast only gave a grunt before fading into the far reaches of his mind, where he usually kept to himself and also the place where his cage was.

He turned his head forward to see where he was going. "The northern wing is the medical wing that has a fully operational staff at all times. They do anything rom gashes to birthing to surgery." Kagome's eyes widened slightly, that must be an incredible feat to have. " The eastern wing are reserved solely for my parent, they tend to… be loud if you catch my drift." Kagome blushed slightly after that. They rounded another corner and she just started to realize that it was actually cool looking lanterns lighting up the hallways now. It gave everything this glow to it that made it seem that everything around her was not of this world. If only she knew how right she was..

Sesshomaru continued speaking, "The southern side of the castle are where the soldiers stay and train, it is also where the dojo we use to practice self defence in is located as well," Kagome pirked up as he was talking about the dojo. It has been a while since she was last in one and she really wanted to get back in the practice of learning how to defend herself once more. "Don't go into that side of the castle unless you have an escort. That part of the castle is like a never ending maze of hallways if you don't know your way." She softly said okay as they rounded another corner Sesshomaru nodded, " The mansion behind this castle are the servants quarters, we treat every servant here with respect. Do not enter the house unless you were given permission by the head maid or butler." She nodded when he looked back at her. "Good, that is about as much information this Sesshomaru could give you in one night, tomorrow you can explore any part of the castle except the south freely. There are guards posted everywhere so if you need anything ask them to get your personal servant. Your personal servants name is Tamaki and your personal butler's name is Sebastian."

He stopped in front a set of huge dark cherry oak double doors. "These are your rooms, This One's are the next double doors on your right. Do not freak out when you see two men standing in front of your door in the morning. Those will be the guards I just spoke of. This Sesshomaru shall see you in the morning Kagome. Goodnight." And with that he strode off down the halls to the next set of doors like he had said. Leaving her to her own devices.

She walked into her room, it was too dark to see pacific things, but she did see the large canopy bed on the other side of the room. She took off her shoes and socks, then the sweater that she had been wearing. She slipped smoothly into the bed and right before sleep took her she realized something.

Her old life at home was over, and this was a start of a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank Inari-sama! Every time that I thought that the chapter would end it would just keep going! Not to mention I was with family over the time I had off school and didn't really get a chance to get on a computer to finish! :'( sorry all! So this one is longer than any of the other chapters that I've written, I hope you like it and please review! Constructive critasism is always welcome!

Please &amp; Arigato ^^_^^

See you all next time!


	18. The Next Morning

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt like she was in a soft cloud. She felt like if she never got off that cloud then no one would hurt her ever again. It was an odd feeling to have since she grew up with the pain -literally- when she was at home. When she started to come closer to what was known as consciousness, she started to be aware of more and more things that were around her, even if her eyes were still closed. She scrunched her eyes that a convenient sun ray decided it wanted to land on her face.

She turned to face the other side of the be, feeling reluctant to actually get up as of yet. To her it was just too damn early in the morning to actually do anything on the first day of one's vacation. The only thing that was wrong with that was that the teachers sent them home with homework to do over the break that they had. Kagome had wondered the rest of the day if they actually cared that they got a break to relax or not. At the moment she really didn't know,but the good side of that was that she completed most of it during class while they were still in at the time.

Kagome felt a light touch on her shoulder, she then started to hear everything around her, she groaned and tried to roll away from the had to only have another to shake her shoulder lightly from the other side. 'Why the hell are there two of them?' Kagome asked herself when she finally cracked an eye open to see who was trying to wake her up and for whatever the fuck reason why she shouldn't start telling them off so that they could leave her the hell alone to sleep.

What she saw, however, surprised her.

On one side of her bed was a woman, she looked to the other side and surprised to see Sesshomaru standing slightly over the bed that she was currently sleeping in. Kagome was about to ask what they were doing here when the woman started to speak, "My lady, I am sorry to disturb you while you clearly look like you would want to sleep longer, but I have to introduce myself before I join the other servants to do the castle chores." She gave Kagome a deep bow at the beginning at during the entire time she just kept staring at the flooi like there was an interesting dot on it instead of looking her in the eyes.

Kagome nodded towards her before she shifted her eyes towards Sesshomaru, wondering why he was here in her room. She was slightly embarrassed that he was standing there while she was only wearing a tanktop to cover her bra from last night, not to mention that her shirt was slightly mussed from the sleep that she had just awoken from earlier. ¨Hn. This Sesshomaru came because breakfast is in an hour and it would not bode well if you missed it. For if you missed it, you would miss meeting everyone that lives in the castle or is visiting as of so far." Sesshomaru said with a slightly bored, slightly amused tone in his otherwise icy voice.

You would have to know him well to know the difference in the tones that he uses to pick up on what he was feeling at that exact moment in time. It was annoying, but strangely fun to try and decipher what he is feeling from his tone of voice only, he was only like this when he was around people and not his friends. And to be his friend takes forever since he rarely trusts anyone, the friends that he actually has knows to never lose the trust that he has in them. It made life a living hell if you crossed him the wrong way and you were his friend. Let's just say it wasn exactly pretty sight to see.

Kagome mentally shook herself, "Okay, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Sesshomaru nodded his head lightly before heading out the door. Kagome sighed, "You know you don't have to do the whole respect master thing with me. Right?" The girl looked up at her in surprise, not really understanding why she was so nice to her. She was used to the other women that would visit the castle when they were trying to impress their lord or they were just there for the party that they were holding. Not to mention the countless of stories her mother and friends gave her about bad experiences with the guests of the castle, not really the people staying in it for the majority of their time.

She kept staring at Kagome for another minute or so before she blushed slightly, being rude by staring… What a way to make a first impression! The girl coughed once, trying to cover up her embarrassment of staring too long. She looked down at the floor, her face flushed a bit, it was rude to stare after all! Kagome looked amused and slightly uncomfortable when she looked at the maid before her, she has done the same thing in the past too many times to actually count. "My name is Kagome. Just Kagome though, you don't have to use the tittle bull shit with me." Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry… Since I'm sleepy there's no filter between my brain and my mouth just yet… You'll get used to me though, right- er… What's your name?" She asked while the girl just looked at her with wide eyes, not really expecting that onslaught of information.

'Not to self: La- er… Kagome is not a morning person…' She nodded once before speaking, "My name is Mayshen Torinden (A/N: She's from the anime Chrome Shell Regios! I do not own her!) I will be your personal servant from now on. Your personal guards names are Layfon (A/N: Also from Chrome Shelled Regios) and the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse (A/N: From Full Metal Alchemist I do not own them!). Alphonce will be the suit of armor, his brother has metal limbs so try not to grasp that hand because of the strength in the metal." Kagome nodded, getting out of bed and started to sift through drawers to find something to where for the time being. "Edward is the shorter one, but don't mention his height. He's… touchy… on the subject. And lastly, Layfon will be the taller one with brown hair. I believe that is all that I can tell you for now. I will be right outside to show you the way to the dining hall, so when you're ready just come out." Kagome nodded for once and then yelled a quick thank you before opening a random door and happily found out it was actually a bathroom. Man she had the luck of the Irish sometimes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay all New chapter is up, now working on a new one XD XD Things may be like this for now, but don't get too confertable with it! I have plans you know… Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to all of the people who actually took the time and reviewed X3 I love y'all! My young padawons that are reading this story will soon find out what will happen to Kagome. Is it good, or is it bad? Who knows XD I feel semi evil now

Oh and By THe Way! I will post a link on my page of the two characters of Chrome Shelled Regios if you don't know the anime. Yes it will be in a google Doc.

Reviw Peoples! Need constructive critasism!

~Ja Ne~


	19. The Start Of Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER:** Go back to chapter 1

* * *

After a quick shower and dressing in the random outfit that she pulled from the drawers that consisted of a black T-shirt that had the words 'Don't touch. I bite' with a picture of fangs under it. With that she was wearing black skinny jeans with a set of chain links that was connected to the front pocket and her back pocket, and finally she wore black lace up high tops. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, but she didn't really care for the most part. So she walked over to the door that led to the hallway where Mayshen was waiting to lead her to the grand hall. Kagome being the girl that she is started to think while she was walking across the expand of the room. 'You know, when you think about the place we are suppose to eat… Isn't it like the Grand Hall in Harry Potter? ' She started to giggle about it in her mind, not wanting to seem weird for giggling about nothing that was around her. If anyone was listening that is.

When Kagome stepped up in front of the door, she opened it slowly, not really liking the rush of light that was coming in because her room was still mostly dark compared to the hallway. 'Man, these lights are just too fucking bright to deal with right now! ' She was squinting her eyes by the time the door was fully open, she wanted to go back to bed, not be up this early on a Saturday! Who wakes up on a Saturday that early anyways? She closed her eyes for a minute so that through her eyelids she could get used to the light, and then shook her head at where her thoughts were taking her instead of just being in the present moment that she had put herself in. " Are you ready to go Lady Kagome?" She heard from the soft voice that only belonged to Mayshen, well, she was the only one that she knows at the moment who has a soft voice like that.

Kagome nodded lightly, just noticed the two men that were on either side of the large double doors. They were huge! They looked like they took steroids with how big their muscles were and it's not like you couldn't see them because whatever armor or uniform they were wearing exposed their arms to the open air. Kagome, whom didn't want to be caught staring at them, turned her head quickly to Mayshen who was standing by one of the, apparently, guards outside of her room. It looked like she was in a conversation with them while she was waiting for Kagome to come out of her room. Kagome took a few steps out of her room, about to turn and close the door when the guard that she was closest to reached over her head and closed the door silently for her. Kagome blushed a bit and said a slightly embarrassed 'thank you' while ducking her head slightly. She wasn't really expecting him to do that for her; the guy just smiled lightly and nodded his head as a way to say 'you're welcome' to her.

Kagome turned after a very slight bow to the guy, looking at Mayshen and she looked at Kagome with amusement swimming in the very depths of her eyes. "Follow me then, Lady Kagome. The grand hall is quite a walk from here since it's on the balcony by the court yard this morning." Mayshen said with merriment in her voice, loving how this whole thing is going. She pivoted gracefully before she started walking in the direction of where the balcony was located, she then turned the first corner like she knew where everything was instinctually without really having to look at where she was going. KAgome paused for a second, trying to decipher what she had actually told her before she took off into a light but brisk walk down the hall. "If you do not follow her now, you might lose sight of her my Lady." One of the guards told her, she snapped back to attention and just caught the last wisps of her in her line of sight when she turned the corner. Kagome nodded and said a slightly loud 'thank you' while she took off into a light jog after Mayshen. 'Great…. Just like last night with Sesshomaru. ' She let out an exasperated sigh when she finally stopped jogging and fell into step with Mayshen who was about a half step in front of her to show her the way that she is supposed to go in.

They continued like that for about another five to ten minutes. Kagome was slightly tired now because of how far they actually had to walk before they had reached the doors of the grand hall. Kagome gave Mayshen a slight glare, although she barely meant it. Mayshen forgot to mention that the breakfast wasn't being held at the side of the courtyard they were on, which meant they had to walk all the way around the courtyard because the gardeners were working on the grass so they couldn't really step on the grass while they were there working on it. It was tiring, yes, although it did work up a good appetite from all the walking they had did on their empty stomachs. Mayshen giggled at her expression, "After breakfast is over one of the guards that you had seen earlier will be waiting here to escort you back to your room. If not them, then Lord Sesshomaru himself will be the one that will take you back the way we had just came. There are many secrets to this castle that even I don't fully know about yet."

Kagome shivered slightly at that, not really wanting wanting to be lost, but her curiosity was piqued now. She decided that she would go exploring in the areas she was allowed to be in after she had gotten up the second time because she still plans on heading back and sleeping for another good hour or so. She nodded, showing that she was actually listening to what she was saying before she gave a slight bow to Mayshen. Mayshen quickly did the same back, but hers was much deeper than what Kagome had just done. Then Mayshen turned and gracefully disappeared from sight when she rounded a corner at the end of the long hallway. Kagome took a deep breathe before turning around, she was about to reach for the handle of the door so that she could open it when all of a sudden there was a hand on it.

She squeaked in surprise before she turned her bewildered eyes on the guards that were now there. Seriously, she didn't even see them earlier when they were walking up! The two guards just gave her a slight smile and then bowed respectively, Kagome bowed in return before giving them a shy smile. They both pulled the doors open simultaneously open for Kagome, wanting her to not think that they were rude in anyway after she had showed them as much respect as they had just showed her. When the doors were open fully, she saw everything inside. The many eyes that were watching her every move… It was slightly un-nerving. She said thank you to the guards before walking in with as much grace that she could muster. 'I mean really. It's a fucking castle? What the hell else were you supposed to do? ' She thought slightly vehemently to herself while she was walking.

Sesshomaru, seemingly looked like he read her thought and knew what she was doing while she was making her way over to himself. When Kagome finally reached him, he gave a slight nod before he gestured with one hand towards to the seat that was vacant on his right side. ? Every demon, whom were around the table, eyes widened. They all knew one thing about that seat, that one seat that no one has dared to even sit in since Sesshomaru rose to rule over the demons. That CHair was only for Sesshomaru's Mate and/or mate to be! While everyone was paying attention to Kagome a bit more while she was taking her seat, no one saw the one face that contorted from shock to pure hatred and disgust that was directed at Kagome. That person did not like the new development that had just happened. Not one bit. That person vowed to change it to their favor…

Even if it meant treason to their Lord.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooo, who is this person that's going to take matters into their own hands? Will they really betray their lord? Shit just got real! XD XD

Soooo? Whatcha think? I'm still working out the kinks of my writing… hehe Don't hate me! Sorry for not posting in awhile. Shits been crazy, but hey- two very much new chapters? Who can complain?

Anyway, I need people to vote on what is going to be the father's name! What shall his name be peoplez? The choices were a couple of chapters back right? SHould I just start posting the choices in every chapter? Hmmmmmm…. *scratching head and looking at ceiling in thought* I wonder…

*Throws hand in the air after a few minutes* Fuck this shit! I am to tired to think right now. -.-' man, I hate school…

Please review so I can hear your thought btw!

~~ Ja Ne ~~


	20. Thoughts Of The Future

When Breakfast was done and over with, after Sesshomaru granting her permission to leave the table, Kagome left with one of the guards that had been in front of her door when she had come outside that morning. Kagome was just a tad to sleepy after such a hearty meal to really see her surroundings. All she cared about was the set of feet in front of her that she was tracking so that she doesn't run into something with her semi-unconscious mind of hers. Her guard chuckled at her, she was such a curious creature that he couldn't stop himself from slightly wondering how their could be someone like her in the world that the majority was covered in taint and evil that most humans either spread themselves with the wars or the ones that they never know about, but always there.

Once the two had reached her soon, the guard opened the door and then stepped aside so that she could enter. She half mumbled and half slurred a thank you at him before she made a B-line for her bed. On the way she took off her shoes, the chains and then the pony tail holder. She wanted to be comfortable after all!

* * *

Sango was doing a pretty good job of playing parent for the moment, she had changed her sister's diapers, fed her, got her to fall asleep. However, she knew that she couldn't keep this up forever, she knew that she couldn't really raise Rin like she was suppose to because she was just too raw with her emotions over her parent's death. It was just too real in her mind that Rin resembled their mother more than herself and Kohaku. This was the one of the reasons why Kagome was here She had raised her brother after her mother's death and her father twirling down into a alcoholic depression.

Sango shook her head, this wasn't the time to be thinking thought like that, she had to go and grab supplies from the store before she got back to the house. She had skipped breakfast for this and this was what she had to do, she wasn't about to back out of her task at hand. She had left Rin to Miroku so that he could look after her. Rin was fine.. Or at least she hopes so, things would get ugly if she came back and her baby sister was crying in any type of way. With that thought came an evil/devillized look into her eyes.

It was so scary that the people around her started to part ways for her. She looked like she was about to kill someone and not in a really quick way, but the more gruesome way that one should not even talk about. Sango saw this from all of the glances she was receiving, but she wasn't really worried about it much. She was used to it since her parents were big time business people and such. The public found it interesting to read about their lives everyday in the magazines where they had a couple of pages reserved for only them.

At first, the looks she got when she was a kid was frightening to her and she became shy to most people. However, after a few kickboxing lessons with her dad, she wasn't shy to be herself anymore. She did what she wanted all the time around people, and if they didn't like it, they would just have to suck it up. It was just how she went with her life, and for her it was pretty fun. Sango shook her head, '_Stay focused!_ ' she yelled to herself inside the escape of her mind. She sighed, there wasn't much she could do for her sister in the state she was in now. Especially because she had to run her family's company from now on, things were just not looking up for her.

Sango looked up to see that she was almost to the baby store. It was time that she got her little sister some things now that she was with them. She only had a few things because she didn't know the gender until now. It was tradition to tell the kids the gender of the baby after the birth. It was weird yes, but it also came with the wonder of never knowing if you had a little brother or sister on the way. She shook her head, she had to pick out the necessary items for her. She then grimaced when she walked in and saw all of the pink that was labeled for baby girls. To her it was grotesque and she was sure that Kagome would hit her upside the head if she got her any pink.

Sango shuttered lightly and went towards the other colors that a baby girl could where. This will take her some time apparently, now since she had to buy everything that a baby could need while she was there. Maybe she should call for some back up to make this go faster…

* * *

Kagome awoke again a bit past noon, fully refreshed and lively. She was always a night person anyway, it was when she got the best work done. She sighed, knowing that will change because now she had to take care of Rin. She slowly started to get up, once she had stretched like a happy cat, she got out of the bed and fixed her clothes. She then walked over to the huge vanity that was located against the wall close to the bathroom door. She sat down and started to put her hair back in order, once that was done she put on the jewelry that she had on earlier. With a quick look over and a nod to herself, she walked to the door, going out to find two guards on either side side of the double doors that lead into her room. She jumped slightly, not really expecting the two of them to be there after all of this time while she was sleeping.

They both bowed their heads towards her and she quickly followed by giving a small bow of greeting in return to the both of them. Mayshen then rounded the corner into her view point. Mayshen was actually on her way to see if Kagome was still asleep and if so wake her up again, when she looked down the hall she looked slightly surprised to see her up. Mayshen picked her pace up a bit so that she wouldn't leave Kagome waiting, she didn't like to disappoint people after all. She stopped when she was in front of the three of them, then bowed lightly towards the guards and Kagome.

"Kagome, I was just coming to wake you! Sango called and she said that needed her help, however, I don't know what she means by that. She said she would be waiting for you in the entrance hall at one." Kagome nodded, taking in the information that she was just given. She got a curious look on her face after she had looked down at her watch to see that it was only five past noon. She looked up at Mayshen again, about to ask why she would be telling her now instead of half past noon. Seeing this, Mayshen was about to quickly give Kagome an answer, but then Sesshomaru came strolling around the corner, looking as regal as ever.

Sesshomaru looked at the four of them before turning his eyes to Mayshen. His eyes demanding what was going on at that very moment. Mashen was quick to explain, all of the servants knew not to piss him off after a long meeting, and he just so happened to be on his way out of the meeting. She bowed deeply to him before she stood up straight again and started explaining, "hello my lord, I was just giving Lady Kagome a message that Lady Sango wanted to tell her." Sesshomaru nodded once, understanding what was going on now, the girls just happened to stop there to talk with the guards on either side of them. He took a breath, the pang of jealousy he had felt fading, being replaced by slight guilt for not trusting them to just be talking to the guards

* * *

****A/N:******Huh, never took Sesshomaru to be the overly jealous type, but aren't Inu's instinctively over protective, ne? XD**

Heads up to all, I may close the poll for Kagome's father's name soon! A seems to be winning… If you want a say in it, please hurry and vote!

.Oh, and by the way the link to the pictures are now on my profile! Make sure to read the Doc there before anything! It explained a few things!

**Please review people, I like hearing feed back from you!**

~Ja Ne~


	21. His Room, Lost In Thought

**_DISCLAIMER_: Go Back To Chapter 1**

* * *

After that little incident with the guards, Sesshomaru walked to his personal study that was never used for work. He closed the door behind himself before leaning slightly on the door. He sighed heavily, the first time he had done so all day, even if he had the inclination earlier. This was the one room he could be himself without having someone breathing down his neck, he didn't even feel safe to drop his guard in his own room before putting up a set of barriers. Ever since he was a kid at his father's home he felt like this ever since he was taught to mask his emotions from enemies.

He stood straight again before going over to the chaste tongue by the piano he in there, he still had about ten minutes before the lunch bell rang from the kitchen. He half way laid down fluidly, staring up at the starry ceiling. It was actually why he made sure no one found out about this room. It was a gift from his now deceased mother before she had passed all those years ago. She put an enchantment on the ceiling that had him see all of the stars without being blocked out of pollution and such. It was like it came straight from space where all of the negative things aren't there to block anything. That was why he felt so at peace, even if he didn't particularly feel it while walking the halls of the castle, he sighed again before closing his eyes fluidly.

'One of these days, hopefully when Kagome is mine, I will show her this room. There will never be secrets between us… I just hope she will feel the same way about that.' He thought wistfully before opening his eyes to the starry ceiling again. His mind being as troubled as his heart, he couldn't make things into a fine point when it came to Kagome. She was too much of an enigma to change that however, he smirked to himself, it captivated him from the moment he met her. When they had first met, Kagome was a little girl and Sesshomaru was just getting back from a solo hunting trip. He sighed again, it has been years since that day, but ever since then he felt a connection to her.

**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`FLASHBACK`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

Sesshomaru was in his Inu form, albeit smaller than he actually was, small enough so that he was at least human size in height. His father would have his head if he was any larger than he was at that moment, he shuddered slightly, he remembered when he came home once to only have his ass handed to him by his father because we was a couple of sizes too big. Sesshomaru shook out of these thoughts, he had to stay alert so that he could avoid the paths of the humans that seemed to plague the forest.

He didn't very well like humans, but he had honor, usually it was his honor that saved the diminutive creature from the death that they sought after after so long of being alive. It was rather hard to even be around them because of the smell alone, they usually smelled like they hadn't washed themselves in over a week. Is was grotesque to his senses. As an Inu he relied on scent the majority of the time than any other sense that he possesses. He had avoided most humans on the trails, passing some in a blur making them afraid that they saw a ghost with his silver fur. He was almost at the point where he would transform back into his humanoid form and travel back home that way because the trees were getting thinner now, when he had heard a noise to the southern-east part of his senses.

It had sounded like a wail, a human child wail at that. He dug his claws into the ground below hims, spraying dirt and grass around him by the sheer force of the stop. He turned to where the noise had come from and shot off, trying to get there before something else came along and eat the possibly ningen child. He didn't know why he was doing this though, he never had an inclination to save a human before, he didn't even like them! They smelled of dirt, sweat, and grime to him and it smelled horrible, his mother would have a field day if she was with him at this moment. She and his father both liked humans they said that they were good company to keep, but he personally couldn't stand to be around them. They smelled too much for his liking to hang around most of them, he couldn't really understand the appeal that his parent found in their company at all.

He came to a sudden stop when he had heard the cry again, only this time it was in the trees that surrounded him. He kept turning, trying to figure out in which direction when he smelt demons to his right and he immediately knew he had to go towards his left. The demons felt like they were running towards him in a sedate pace, like they weren't worried who came this way. He turns again and instead of the fast pace he was doing, he started jogging lightly through the trees. He made his form go smaller because he didn't want to scare the ningen child that was possibly here. He was now the size of a big lap dog, not being able to go any smaller because he hadn't in years. He sniffed the air again and then turned towards a clearing that was just to the side and ahead of him. He silently crept closer to see who it was, but the site that greeted him was one that he didn't exactly expect to see.

There, lying in a nook of a tree, was a little girl looking no older than about nine; she looked frightened and guilty, like she wasn't supposed to be out here but went anyway. However, that wasn't what had him pause at the sight of her, it was her blue eyes that spoke of old wisdom of a past life and the sheer power of the barrier that surrounded the little girl without her knowing. She was about his age when it came to human years since he was still considered a pup. His fangs weren't even fully developed like his fathers was, he had said they develop with age and hunting experience. That was actually the reason why he was even out here in the first place. He wanted to be as powerful as his father or even stronger, it was like a life goal and a dream that he wanted to conquer quickly.

His focus went back to the girl when her form started to shift against the ground. He watched as the little girl stiffened when she heard him coming closer to her, he couldn't understand how she did because it wasn't like he had stepped on anything while coming closer to her. '**Was it her miko powers?**' his beast suddenly surfacing to ask the question. Sesshomaru's non existing brows furrowed, "_It couldn't be… She's untrained, and even if she was trained, she wouldn't be on that level… Would she?_' His beast didn't answer, it decided to brood over the question in the back of their shared mind. The little girl backed up further against the tree, instinct unknown to her probably telling her he was a threat to her well being.

He scoffed mentally at seeing that, like he would harm a child; ningen or no. He had more honor than that, and he would never let himself sink so low. He sighed, '_Well, I don't need to scare her anymore than I need to._' he thought slightly exasperated with this whole turn of events. He trotted forward, staying as close as about a few inches away from her barrier. He put fake cheer into his eyes and gave a yip, he then rolled over so that his stomach was facing the air. His beast sighed inside their shared mind, '**How far we have fallen to cheer this girl up…**' Sesshomaru purposefully ignored that comment, he had to get the girl away from this place or at least have her stop unknowingly using her powers.

He rolled over again and gave another yip, the girl started to giggle a bit. '_Finally!_' he thought as the barrier came down, he crept forward so as not to frighten the child again. However, befor he could get any closer there was a noise to their left, so he jumped in front of the girl. He intending to protect the young

* * *

So sorry guys! -.-' I was making sure everything was in order and forgot to post the last chapter…

*Yawns, looks at the computer moodily* I am so tired now, remember that filtering thing? Yeah, it exists and I don't want to write when it surfaces. I'll write another quickly so you don't have the long wait again XD again, sorry about that…

Review, I need Feedback people!

BTW: Ningen= Human

~Ja Ne~


	22. MUST READ, GREAT NEWS! :3

p style="text-align: center;"Okay, so. I was going through my drafts of this story (it's on the google drive if you want to see the less pretty versions of it) and I figured out were I was going!. Kinda glad too.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"So the next chapter is in the works right now! going to be uber long for the people I left hanging.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hehe.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry about that ^_^'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I promise to make it up to my fans of this story/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Until next time~~~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"~Ja Ne!~/p 


End file.
